Mother of all Androids
by haganenosaiyajin
Summary: Could there be a better antagonist for the Android Saga than Cell? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Starting around Chapter 355

Dragon Ball chapter 355, pg 441:

"WHAT?! They even knew about the _SENZU_?!"

Piccolo was aghast at the fact that the cyborgs had beaten them and that they already knew about some information.

"Why didn't they finish us off?" Tenshinhan replied

"Probably they didn't feel like that we were worth killing. They couldn't care less if we're dead or alive."

"I wonder little. They're incredibly strong… **_Too_** strong… I never really imagined this!"

On the corner next to Kuririn Vegeta was fuming over not just losing to a cyborg, but a girl. He was also making "Grrrrr…"ing noises.

Trunks tried talking to him saying, "Dad, you don't…"

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

And Vegeta shot into the distance.

"DA…!"

"STOP! DON'T GO AFTER HIM! YOU'LL ONLY ANGER HIM MORE!"

"But…!"

"Besides," Piccolo continued, "he finally recovered his long-wounded arrogance when he became Super Saiyan and then he got his insides kicked out by a woman. Or at least a cyborg that looks like one. He won't be in the best mood."

There was guilt on Kuririn's face, "I…I'm sorry…I got scared and couldn't face them."

Ten spoke, "Forget about it, Trunks was a Super Saiyan and **_he_** felled in one blow. I wouldn't have made a difference anyway."

"This is the being who killed **_Frieza_**…" Ten thought, "and even he was powerless against the cyborgs."

"We've got to face facts! Goku is powerful but he's not so different from Trunks or Vegeta! WE CAN'T WIN! Not even with Goku."

"They were a…a little different from the cyborgs I knew. They weren't…**_that_** strong…I…I could put up a decent fight by myself."

"Piccolo…Piccolo…"

"Kami?" Piccolo thought

"Yes, it's me, and unfortunately I need to give some urgent news."

"I can guess that you'd rather not let the others know to create a shock."

"MMnn, well what I need to say is that while you and the others were fighting, I had a precognition, a rather unclear one but still…"

Piccolo was a little nervous, what was so urgent about this precognition that needed to be said?

"What… did… you see?"

"I could only make out on one thing, and it was grim."

"Spit it out already!"

"I saw a monster far more powerful than the cyborgs killing Gohan's mother in front of his eyes."

Piccolo was in total shock at this,

What kind of monster is this?! Does it mean that Goku's family is in danger?!

"What's wrong?" Kuririn asked, "You were speaking Namekian and that's no sunny expression on your face."

"It's nothing."

Kuririn made a confused look.

"If you don't mind, could you oblige to allow me to bring Goku and at least his family to the Temple?"

"Alright…"

"Kuririn, could I borrow a plane capsule?"

"Sure," said Kuririn giving the capsule to Piccolo, "Although why do you need it?"

"I can't tell you exactly why but just remember to regroup back on the Temple, see you then."

Piccolo then levitated and started flying to Goku's house.

When Piccolo arrived he knocked on the door.

ChiChi then came out, "IS THAT YOU GO-... PICCOLO?!"

"Get on the plane, we're going to the temple."

ChiChi in bewilderment looked Piccolo to see a plane set up.

"Why?"

"Huh? Who are you…? Piccolo?"

"Yes?"

"Good news, Goku took the medicine and is just sleeping now, He's going to be fine!"

"Good to hear, but LET'S STOP YAKKING AND GET ON THE PLANE ALREADY! EVEN GOKU!"

The three then went to work to get all of the necessary luggage and passenger onto the plane.

As they were flying Yamucha who was piloting asked, "Why are you acting so urgent? Did something happen when you fought the cyborgs?"

Piccolo didn't answer but just quietly meditated.

"Alright, suit yourself and leave us all in the dark."

"ChiChi getting killed?" Piccolo thought, "They would all be in shock if I told them, and what exactly is this monster? Perhaps I can attempt to prevent that if I can figure out where this monster of such exists now."

Tap…Tap…

"Hey, can you let us in?"

Piccolo opened his eyes to see Trunks and Gohan flying beside the plane and the others staring back.

"Open the hatch door."

"Right away," Yamucha replied

As soon as they came in Trunks asked, "Why did you fly off like that with no reason?"

"I thought I said to meet at the look out."

"I was worried so I followed your ki here, Gohan just joined along…"

"So," Yamucha interrupted, "What happened with the cyborgs?"

"I told Gohan the details, we were obliviated, the cyborgs were much stronger than the ones that I faced. And they are simply treating killing Goku like it is just some game."

"…What are we going to do?"

"Maybe I can go further into the past with the time machine and destroy them before they are activated?"

"You sure that will work?" Piccolo asked, "From what I'm told the time machine takes a long time to charge up for a trip and back so you'd be stuck for a time…"

"And also…" Gohan interrupted, "what's going to happen to the cyborgs in the present? Are they going to disappear?"

"That's right!" Trunks replied, "the future of **_that_** timeline would be saved but there wouldn't be any change in this timeline where the cyborgs exist!"

"I see that someone is using their brain."

"Well that basically applies to my timeline as well, even though Goku is going to live in this timeline, Goku will still be dead in mine, but my Mom wanted to at least create a peaceful future where they were destroyed. Although there are some differences, like the timing of Goku's illness, and there are two cyborgs and one android, and there're far stronger."

"But why is it different?" Gohan asked

"I'm not sure. Is because I used the time machine before?"

"Don't worry yourself about it." Chi-Chi said, "Goku would've died if you hadn't come! I'm thankful for that! It'll work out for the best, I'm sure!"

She then continued on to chuckle.

"How could you laugh when you may or may not die in the near future?" Piccolo thought, "I mean the cyborgs and now this monster. I can only hope for the vision to not come true in the end."


	2. Chapter 356 What came out of there!

"We'll be at Kami-sama's Temple soon," the pilot announced, "Trunks, maybe it's a good idea to tell Bulma what's happened."

"Mom?"

"Is there something wrong? Don't tell me you're still embarrassed the she tried hitting on you…"

"No! It's just…" Trunks sighed, "You know what just let me have the phone."

Trunks then dialed the number, "Hello, this is Trunks. Can I get my mom on the line?"

"Right away sir, here she is."

"Hi Mom…"

"TRUNKS?! SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO CALL?! WHERE ARE YOU CALLING FROM?! I CALLED CHI-CHI AND GOKU'S AND NOBODY ANSWER! I WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO PANIC!"

Trunks just say there silent and wincing before saying, "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

"Oh, sorry."

"I…It's okay, although note that we're on speaker phone, we're just on a jet heading to the temple."

"The temple?"

"It was Piccolo's idea not mine, I'm still not sure why he's so insistent on going there."

"Well I'm glad that you're on the line, I actually found something out."

"What is it?"

"A few days ago, our company got a call from a farmer out in the west. He was hiking and came across some weird abandoned vehicles. He was going to take them home but he couldn't figure out how to operate them, so he called us to see if we could help."

"U-huh?"

"But we couldn't figure out what model it was over the phone. I said it didn't even sound like ours, but the guy said it has the **Capsule Corp.** logo on it. So, we told him to send us pictures, I just got them and I was floored! It both pictures were your time machine!"

"WHAT?! That can't be!" Trunks then took his container of Hoi Poi capsules, "I have it in capsule form right here."

Piccolo was shocked at this, he wondered?

"Bulma, can you fax the pictures to us?!"

"Sure… Although it seems strange of you Piccolo to be making such an urgent request."

WIIIIIIN, the fax machine on the plane then printed out two pictures.

Piccolo then quickly grabbed the photocopies.

And along with Trunks leaning to see also the two were in complete shock at what appeared on the images.

"WHAT THE…!"

Trunks continued to stare.

"There's no mistake, this **_is_** my time machine! But I don't understand how are there two of them and also one is totally trashed while the other is seemingly in mint condition…"

Piccolo though was trembling in dread at looking the images and was progressively getting more upset, "No…THIS CAN'T BE! This…monster…it's already here isn't it?" Piccolo thought, "It hitched a ride on either of these time machines! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?!"

In that moment of distress Piccolo then crumpled up the image crying out, "DAAAAAAAAAAMMIT!"

There was a moment of silence at that moment, Trunks even dropped the speaker, everyone in the jet was in shock at the normally stoic Namekian's outburst, what seemed to bug him so much.

Trunks attempted to break the silence, "Hey, uh Piccolo, I know you say that you'd tell me what's bugging you at the temple, but can you at least tell me a little?"

Piccolo took a deep breath and sighed, "A monster, that's all I can say."

"Huh? Why are you telling me telekinetically?"

"Don't ask, don't tell."

"Uh…sure…"

"Mr. Piccolo, why are you being so apprehensive? I mean not just with this outburst but you're really insistent on going to the temple and not anywhere else."

"Just let him be for now," ChiChi then remarked, "We might find out when we're there."

"Is everything alright?" Bulma asked on the phone, "I heard Piccolo's yelling and I wasn't sure what was up."

"I'm not exactly sure either, do you know the location of the time machine?"

"Not its exact location. I think it's somewhere in the Western District."

Trunks spoke, "I'll pop over to investigate."

"Then I'll go too. It's not that far."

"Okay mom."

"I'll see you there."

"Can I come also?" Gohan asked, "Maybe I could help."

"Of course! Thanks."

"Just make sure that you get back to the Temple as soon as possible!" Piccolo ordered, "You guys understand?!"

Gohan and Trunks then nodded their heads.

"Gohan?!"

"They'll be back, don't worry for now!"

Yamucha then opened the hatch door and the two flew into the distance.

"A monster?" Trunks thought, "Could it have had used the time machine to get here? It's either an unintelligent beast or a genius depending on which time machine it used?"

"Mind if I can ask…" Gohan said,

"Hmm…"

"Has your future been that badly affected by the cyborgs?"

"Yes. The population of the world is in the tens of thousands. West City has been all but demolished. We hide out in underground shelters."

"I didn't realize. I how you find their weakness."

"Those cyborgs were defying Dr. Gero's orders. It was clear he thought they were failures but he actually activated them anyway because he had no other choice…and in the end, they killed him."

"Gero must've known how dangerous they were during the testing stages, the question is, how did he stop them at that point? You know, I'm thinking he had some kind of emergency **_off_** switch. Would he have tried to turn them on again without one?"

"Yeah! That makes sense!"

"We can only **_hope_** there is…"

Trunks then looked at his navigator watch.

"They should be around here."

Gohan then noticed the two time machines down in the canyon below.

"There they are! I found them!"

Gohan and Trunks then head down into the canyon.

"Good eye, Gohan!"

-KIIIIIN!

An aircraft whirring was approaching.

"That must be Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed, "I'll send up a flair!"

Gohan then shot up a small ki/chi blast that sparkled like fireworks when it went high enough.

Bulma then came down, "Hey Trunks! It's your beautiful mother!"

"Mom! Stop!"

"Oh, can you take a joke?" Bulma then looks to the time machines.

-POOF!

Trunks takes his out of capsule form and points to it.

"Take a look. That's the time machine I had in capsule form."

"Oh! So these aren't yours then…"

Trunks walks up in between the other time machines, "N-no, you only made one machine in the future. These are **also** my time machine!"

"But how could that be?"

Trunks walks to the '1' on the cleaner one of them, "Look here, I wrote this the day I left."

Just above the '1', 'HOPE!', was written on there.

He goes over to the one covered in moss, "It's on this one too!"

Sure enough it was the same for the other machine.

"B-but I don't understand. There are two machines! And one of them seems like it has been here a long time…"

Trunks and Gohan hover up to the top.

Gohan speaks, "This hole in the glass, weird… It looks like it was melted at high heat, and from the inside…"

Trunks continues looking sternly.

"Are you saying someone was in it?" Bulma called up.

"L-let's try open it. Excuse me Gohan…"

Trunks opened the hatch-GWIII…WIIIN!

When he came in he noticed some sort of shell on the seat.

"What was this?" he thought

He noticed another shell on the side dashboard.

The then came out holding both shells in his hands.

Gohan spoke, "What is that? It's no coconut…"

He was right, the shells were spherical but were hollow. They were smooth on the inside but were spikey on the outside.

"Let me have a look!" Bulma then took the shells and examined them closely feeling them up and even tasting them a little.

She then put the shells together, "Hmm… Yeah, definitely! This was some sort of egg…"

"An egg?" Gohan replied, "I've never seen an egg like that…"

Trunk grew nervous as he looked at the hole.

Gohan spoke, "W-was it whatever **came** in that egg th-that made this hole?"

Trunks checked the dashboard, "The Batteries are nearly out of power. It came from…"

-!

"AGE 788! That's three years further in the future from when I left!"

Bulma spoke, "What?!"

"It came here about four years ago."

…

"It was here for a whole **year** before I came last time!"

"Wh-what came from the future in it? And **why?!**"

Trunks thought, "Is **this** the reason that history has changed so much?! And was it this monster that came in it?"

At the temple:

Kami continues to look down upon the Earth as everyone else tries to settle down, although rather confused about the predicament.

Yamucha then comes out of the main building.

"Piccolo! I rested Goku on a futon, he should be fine."

Piccolo just continues meditating right by Kami.

"Piccolo?"

"No need to worry yourself about him…"

"Huh?"

Kami looks to Yamucha, "It's more of the three down below I'd worry about."

"You can see the others?! Shouldn't they be getting back to the Temple if that's the case?!"

"Well, their lives are not currently in danger, but perhaps if you see for yourself was is going on to understand."

"West district is quite a flight from here!"

"Nope!" Kami grabs Yamucha's hand, "Touch my shoulder young man, resonate your ki with mine."

Yamucha follows Kami's direction, he felt Kami's warm ki and tried to match it.

He closed his eyes.

Suddenly an image appeared, "So you can see them…"

"Tell me though, what do you see?"

"Three time machines, and then there are Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks investigating them. Although one of them looks like a wreck!"

"Yes, perhaps understand that something came from both of those time machines. And it appears that they're investigating"

"What is it?"

"I won't fully disclose until the three arrive too, but as far as I can see whoever is not on the Temple here is more likely to be in danger."

"Could I try to listen in?"

Kami then manipulates his aura slightly, and then Yamucha could hear then.

"The seat is still warm…"

-?

Yamucha could see Trunks feeling the seat of the cleaner time machine, "It's like someone was previously sitting here…"

"Let me see..."

Trunks then hoists his mother into the cockpit. She then starts feeling the seat up too.

"Hmm… There's a sort of impression left behind, seems like whoever or whatever used this time machine had a pretty big butt, I can maybe bring it to Capsule Corp. to have it analyzed."

Trunks looks at the dashboard, "Weird! The batteries are almost fully charged and there are some new buttons here too."

"Huh?"

Bulma came over to see, "There seems to be a button right next to the power gauge, wonder what it does?"

Upon pushing it the machine spoke, "Solar shell, activated…"

-GWIII-WIIIN!

The hatch then suddenly closed on them and the glass of the hatch turned into an iodine color, "15 minutes until fully charged, press the charge button to deactivate."

"Are you guys alright?!"

"Yeah Gohan, don't worry, although Mom's kinda getting in over her head about this time machine."

"D-D-D-D-D-D-DID I MAKE THE TIME MACHINE SOLAR POWERED!"

"What, no! In my timeline you didn't have the resources or research to do that sort of thing. I even asked if there could be an alternative fuel source but you said, 'We're too pressed for time, and that is too complicated for me to figure out within my lifetime'"

Bulma gave a confused look to her son.

"Also, I noticed on the dashboard that it came from the same time, Age 788, but it came just one year ago apparently."

Bulma thought to herself and pressed the 'Charging' button again.

"Solar shell, deactivated…"

-GWIII-WIIIN!

"Who else, from your time, could be able to not only operate the time machine but also add features to it."

"Possibly, you, I suppose, but to convert the time machine from using rhydonium based fuel to solar power within a year…"

"Could this mystery person be smarter than me?"

Bulma then noticed something on the floor, she tried to pick it up, "Eeeeww! Whose dildo is that?!"

"UCK!" Yamucha then pulled away in disgust.

"You shocked about that?"

"You see that?!"

Kami just calmly smiled, "300 years I have watched over this world, about nothing escapes or affects me. Even though that is beyond a human's natural lifetime I can think 100 years could do the same if you were kami." Kami chuckles.

"I do understand though why you and Piccolo are this worried. Something came from each of the time machines and they're now just out there. The only question is, what is it?"


	3. Chapter 357 What did Kami-sama see!

At the time machine:

"Well, we can't just leave them here. We'll turn them back into capsules."

"I must be a genius-I made a time machine in the future!"

Trunks then went up to the older time machine and wiped the moss from the conversion button.

-KCH!

BUN!...PFFFF!

"Well, at least that still works…"

He then collected the capsule and did the same for the other time machine and his own.

"I'll take these egg shells with me," she then holds up a plastic bag with a biohazard symbol on it, "_and_ the dildo. Perhaps I can find one of our culprits with it."

"Here, take the cleaner time machine too," Bulma puts the capsule in her pocket.

"We're all going to Kami-sama's temple."

"Why?"

"_Um_…as far as I can tell, basically three androids are on the move and as coming for dad. But dad is sick and in bed, so we had to hide somewhere else…"

"Why don't you guys just beat them up?"

Trunks spoke, "I wish it were that easy. Dad, Piccolo, Tenshinhan and I all tried… But we couldn't do anything."

"Wow! They're that tough? So was Vegeta all right? Did he go to the Lookout too?"

"He was saved by the senzu… But wouldn't go with everyone else…"

Gohan then notices something. He starts walking over.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just… Wondering what that is…"

"What? Where?"

Gohan just continued walking until, "H-HEY! COME OVER HERE!"

The two then start to run over, Bulma dropped the shells and the dildo bag, "Wh-What did you see?! What's wrong?!"

"What is it Gohan?!"

"Look…"

Trunks and Bulma simply look in shock of what Gohan found, "YEEEEE! WHAT IS THAT?!"

The three then circle around the insect-like thing, "Is it dead?"

"It's b-big! Whatever it is."

Gohan then felt it a little, "It's not dead, it' like an insect moult."

"An insect?! Is there a cicada this big?!"

"There' no cicada like this thing."

Trunks spoke, "It's probably what came out of the egg in the time machine."

"Yeah… And it grew up and moulted…"

Bulma screamed more, "Wh-what do you mean?! Wh-what came out of this thing?!"

"I-I don't know. I've never seen anything like this."

"But how did it get here? Did someone send the egg in the time machine? Or did someone come with it What's…"

Trunks simply stuck his hand into the empty moult and felt it, he then took it out but-BLLLET!

with his hand dripping with some substance from the moult, "It hasn't been long since it came out of it shell!"

Bulma in shock swings her head around, "WHAT?! WHAT?!"

She then starts to shake nervously, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?! Level with me, are you getting a **bad** feeling about this?!"

The two nod.

"W-We better get out of here! So you're going to be at Kami-sama's Temple?! Kuririn has a phone capsule, right?! I'll call you if anything happens!"

"Okay…"

Bulma running to her ship grabs both the egg shells and the dildo bag, "COME VISIT IF YOU EVER GET ANY TIME, TRUNKS! YOU'LL MAKE YOUR GRANDPA AND GRAMDA VERY HAPPY!"

-DYOOO!

She then flew off to the Capsule Corp. building-HYOOO!

Gohan and Trunks then start flying to the Temple of Kami-sama.

"What is going on," Trunks thought, "Piccolo said that there was a monster but it's not making any sense… It's not making any sense at all…! And with this monster could having to come back to the past just amount to nothing?!"

Just down below in a clothing store:

"It looks good on you. Do you like it?"

Cyborg #18 just continues to look at herself in the mirror, she had on cowgirl styled clothing on, "What do you think? It's hideous. But it's the best I can expect in a back water place like this."

She starts walking out, "See ya…"

"Huh?!... HEY?! You've gotta pay for that!"

-WIIIN!

#18 just simply ignores the tailor and walks out of the shop to the van.

The tailor ran out, "H-HEY! STOP! THIEF!"

-BAM!

#18 slams the van door and the three in the van drive away.

"Yo, look at this hick outfit."

#17 chuckles, "It look good on you, #18."

"Cripes! I'll look again in a bigger town. Although to ask, could there be anyone who could be a threat to us?"

"Hell no! I stomped that Old Fuck's head remember, and I don't think #16 has any interest."

"Well don't you also remember that the whole reason we're cyborgs in the first place is because you wanted some pussy!"

"OH COME ON! She was like really, HOT AF! Leagues above you Sis, I bet she'd be able to rock that outfit better…"

"DON'T FUCKING COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH! I mean before we were shut down she left the lab with no hint of where she'd be! She could still be around…"

WEE-OO WEE-OO!

"Uck! It's the cops."

"Not her, but worse than fleas."

#18 opened the door getting out of the shotgun seat and jumps the police car.

-BWOK!

She reaches into the hood of the car and rips an important part out.

The police car then starts skidding-GYOON!

It crashes into the cliffside while #18 flies back to the van.

At Kami-sama's Temple:

Kami continued to look down upon the Earth while Yamucha relayed the message to everyone.

"I can feel Gohan and Trunks' ki", Kami thought, "they are almost here. All that needs to be done is to tell them when they get…"

-!

Suddenly, Kami felt a presence, it was down on Earth but it wasn't exactly human, but it was powerful!

Kami got closer to edge in order to feel what it is through mediatation.

Yamucha, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo all noticed this.

"What?! What happened?!"

"A-Are you alright?!""

"K-Kami-sama…"

Two hazy images appeared in Kami's mind: a green speckled bug-like figure, and a pink feminine figure in genie clothes.

Kami could only tremble in fear at their power, "What…are…THEY?!"

"THEY?!"

Kami continued to tremble in fear.

Piccolo grimaced and spoke in Namekian, "What is it?! SAY SOMETHING! Does it have anything to do with that monster from your precognition you've talked about?!"

On Bulma's airship:

-KIIIIIN!

Bulma was simply listening to so music on the radio when, "We interrupt this program for breaking news. An hour ago, all contact was los with Ginger in the Wet City Area. A government investigative team was sent immediately, and they have found that it's residents have indeed suddenly vanished. There is no sing of life. The reason for this strange and alarming incident is unknown at this time…"

"Uh-oh! That's…right where the time machine was…!"


	4. Chapter 358 Kami-sama and Daimaō fuse!

At the temple:

Kuririn felt his phone capsule vibrate, he then clicks it into a phone and answers, "Hey, this is Bulma, who's this? Kuririn?"

"Yeah, this Kuririn. …What? Gohan and Trunks? No, they're not back yet…"

"Is there a TV on the Lookout?! If so I think it on any channel, but try channel 872!"

"Kami-sama…"

Kami-sama nods his head and gestures to Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo then with his ki makes a TV appear. He places it on the tiled floor.

Kuririn turns it on and start flipping channels, "Let' see… Channel 872…"

"We've just received an update. The investigated team in Ginger Town has discovered many pieces of clothing believed to belong to the victims. Let' turn to out correspondent on the scene…"

"This day keeps getting more unusual by the minute!" Yamucha commented.

"Yesterday 15,000 people lived in Ginger Town, today they're gone. And now another disturbing discovery has been made."

"FIFTEEN THOUSAND PEOPLE!"

"All we find are empty pieces of clothing—as if the residentshad just melted away! The clothes in this picture show a rifle lying nearby, suggesting that they were fighting something at the last…"

"THE THING FROM ONE OF THE TIME MACHINES?! IT'S STRUCK AT LAST!"

"I think that too, when Trunks, Gohan and I came to investigate we found a couple of things, ask them though for details when they get there. I've got a dildo to look at…"

"Dil-do?"

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" Gohan called out as he and Trunks start to land.

"YOU TWO! L-listen to this news story!"

"News Story?"

Gohan then went over to the television.

"What was that?! We just heard a scream!"

-BAM! BAM!

-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BAM!

"Gunshots! We hear gun shots! Members of the investigative team and police are shooting at something-!"

…

"What's going on? It's gone suddenly quiet again, if we can take a closer look and see what's happening…"

Suddenly the reporter made a shocked expression then-SSSHH!

"WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Calm down, I'll just change the channel…"

"WAAAAAHH! HELP MEEEEE!"

…

Kami and everyone simply looked on in silence, the television appeared as if the cameraman had fallen down and the reporter was gone.

What did indeed happen?

Kami then turned off the television, "This situation is grave indeed, it is just as I feared."

"What do we do?!"

Kami thought for a moment, and mumbled "I supposed it's the only way…"

Everyone looked in confusion.

"Come follow me."

Kami then lead everyone deep into the Temple to a door under an archway, the door itself was ornate with six triangular prisms on it and the sides of the archway had ornate pillars.

"Behold, the Chamber of Spirit and Time."

Everyone was in utter awe that this room exists although, "What is it?"

"To understand, it is a pocket dimensional void where warriors can get stronger in a sort span of time; one day here equals one year in there, and all of the essentials of food, beds, and a bathroom are provided. And gravity in there is ten times that of Earth's to constantly test you."

Trunks spoke up, "Wait why didn't you tell us about this chamber earlier?!"

"It is because of the nature of the Chamber; be warned, it is not benevolent. Several kami in the past have met their graves in this chamber, and once I let Goku train in there and I ended up regretting my decision."

Everyone was on edge upon those word, it is that dangerous?

"For all of your safety I shall only allow up to two to go in for a day. Take the time to decide amongst yourself for who shall go in. Popo and I will go back up to continue observing the situation."

However they stopped halfway up to the platform, "What is it Piccolo?"

"Even though there is the option of the Chamber I just can't simply stand around here anymore."

"I think I now just what you are suggesting, you and I… or at least your predecessor and I were once a single entity. I honestly did not imagine that the day would come when we would be one again."

"Let me remind you that this is no equal union. You are only giving me the opportunity to grow stronger. The only reason you need even exist is for the Dragon Balls."

Mr. Popo looked on nervously, "J-Just a moment…"

"No. He is right. The gulf between our powers grows ever wider. My powers are next to nothing against what I saw in my precognition. I am doubtful that anyone could face it. I suppose it is time once again for Kami and Daimaō to become one."

"That's right! What the Earth needs now isn't a god. It needs me—with power enough to defeat it!"

"All right. I will surrender myself to you."

"K-KAMI-SAMA!"

"But the only regret that I will have is that I have not officially declared the successor to become the next kami."

"Well, who do you think can fill the role?"

Kami thought deeply for a moment, "At one time, I thought Son Goku could fill the role, but at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai he refused when I offered the role, and since then I had to reconsider."

"Reconsider?"

"He has become more reckless and selfish as of late, that is not ideal for a kami, he could end up endangering the Earth. However, there is another candidate who could fill the role better than him."

"Who?"

"His own son…"

Piccolo looked on in shock, Gohan succeeding Kami?! Who would exactly expect that?

"I can understand your confusion, I have largely hesitated on the notion, he is still just a little boy after all. Although I have been watching him grow since his own birth to see if he is worthy and he has surprised me. Yet being human but yet a saiyan, he has the potential for benevolence and compassion, traits ideal for a kami, but at the same time he has that same potential for malevolence. Being but still just a little boy he can still be corrupted, and with the possibility of his own mother being killed in front of him, and the fact that he can not control his temper, that is I concern that I have. That monster could be him and not what came out of the time machines. To be honest, I was thinking to wait until he reached the age 15 to decide for himself whether he wished to be kami or not."

"Should we tell him now that you're fusing with me?"

"No, not yet… Maybe after when we know what we are facing and he gets stronger. I can not help but think that he could become the strongest kami that the Earth has ever known, perhaps he will become the first saiyan Daikaiōshin."

"Daikaiōshin?"

"That is a conversation for another day, and besides, my knowledge will be transferred on to you now, so you will know what I saw."

Kami then dropped his staff and walked up to Piccolo, "Let us hurry! We must not let there be any more victims!"

When Kami was a arm's length, "You, the foundation, must be the one to touch me."

"Very well…"

Piccolo then touched Kami's chest.

"K-KAMI-SAMA!"

"What the Earth need now is not a kami but a great warrior. Piccolo has changes, most of the maliciousness in his soul has left him. Once we merged, we will probably never have to split again. Thank you for your assistance all these years Mr. Popo."

Mr. Popo simply looked down depressed.

"One more thing Piccolo…"

"What is that?"

"Fulfill my swan song in my wake, protect Gohan at all costs, even your life! He is the potential kami of Earth, make sure no one else take his place or gets in way until he is ready to be groomed in! I know that with this fusion you can fulfill it."

Piccolo nods, "Alright…"

"HYAAAAHH!"

Kami powered up, his ki started to flow through Piccolo's arm into his body, and then-KYOW!

His entire being transferred into Piccolo.

All that was left was Piccolo whose aura was settling down.

A gentle breeze blew in as Piccolo simply looked at himself.

"G-Goodbye Kami-sama, please fulfill his swan song!"

"He's right!"

"Kami!? Are you talking in my mind?"

"Do not fret, I will not impede you, but I will give my guidance if needed. And one thing I can say is to lessen the number of deaths to occur in the future. A kami can not be a kami if there is no one to protect."

Piccolo simply smiled to himself, "No time to waste, I have a swan song to sing."

He then jumped from the platform and starting flying to Ginger Two.

Down below the platform:

"MOM, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T USE THE CHAMBER?!"

"YOU HEARD WHAT KAMI-SAMA SAID! YOU COULD DIE!"

"BUT IF WE DON'T DO THIS MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE! THAT THING THAT CAME OUT OF THE THAT SKIN IS OUT THERE!"

"Mrs. Son, we haven't even decided on who would go in yet…"

"Well I'm not letting my baby go in just to die!"

"If it's okay, perhaps Tenshinhan and I can go?"

"There is still Kami-sama's warning to consider, it's probably best that the first to go in are at least saiyan."

Ginger Town:

Piccolo landed right in the roadway where the news crew was filming, as it was seen before it Ginger Town appeared to be like ghost town, even the crew had disappeared, and then…

-SHF!

-SHF!

-SHF!

-SHF!

-SHF!

Piccolo started hearing some rather unusual sounding footsteps behind him.

He turned around, "There you are, you freak of nature."

What he saw was definitely something that looked like it was not from Earth.

It walked fully upright on two legs. It appeared to have an orange orifice-like mouth, its face resembled that of the remote tracking device. The two sections of the head shoot off in a V-shape resembling a boomerang-shape. It had orange colored parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his groin area. It had two wings which are both emerald green with black spots. It had an emerald green and lime green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms, legs, tail and hands) along with black spots. He had three fingers, and three toes, and had tail with a stinger included at the end of it. Its tail came out from its back, not the pelvis. It had black sections as well near its abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on its head, and even the black part of the opposite side of its tail. It even had azure veins in both of its arms, legs, and even some in the joints in its upper body. And its eyes were blue with thin reptilian-like slits.

It had in its right hand an unconscious body of a young woman with fair skin and long bushy auburn hair that curled at the ends. She had on cat eye glasses, silver hoop earrings, a yellow sweater that exposed her shoulders, a tight magenta skirt, and black sheer tights.

Although Piccolo couldn't help but feel something familiar about the creature.

"This ki coming from it," Piccolo thought, "this isn't possible…"

The creature just ignored Piccolo and dropped the woman on the ground, its tail moved and aimed its stinger at her thigh.

-ZNK!

-GYUUUUUU…!

The creature's started to suck the woman's thigh from the inside, her leg started to contort to her bone.

"I better follow what Kami-sama wanted, less amount of deaths as possible."

Piccolo then lunged up to the woman and aimed his foot at the stinger-BWAK!

Quickly grabbing the woman in his arms he then flew her over to a nearby bench and laid her down.

Suddenly her body started to quiver, and she opened an eye.

"Are you alright?"

She grabbed her forehead, "MMMnnn… My head, it feels like it's going to burst."

"Stay here, and don't move."

Piccolo then focused his attention on the creature behind him.

It acted like it was fuming with anger, it spoke in a raspy voice, "HOW DARE YOU?! That was my meal, but I'm sure you'll more than do, Piccolo Daimaō."

-!

"How did you know my name?! Who are you?!"

"What?"-GYOW!

The creature then powered up creating a 5-meter diameter sizzling crater.

"WH-WHAT THE DEVIL…?!"

"I am your son."

At the bottom of the Temple:

Whist everyone was still debating on who would first go into the Chamber of Spirit and Time they suddenly felt an unusual ki.

"H-Hey! What is this?! I've felt this ki before somewhere!"

"Freeza and his father…"

"And Goku and Piccolo and even my Father!"

"I feel it too!" Yamucha exclaimed, "But-But that's impossible! You killed Freeza and his father!"

"And my Dad's still up on the platform in bed!"

Trunks tried to get a grip on this ki, "It's coming from the direction of… Yeah, Ginger Town, where those people just disappeared," he then looks back to everyone, "I'm going run up and go check it out. I have to at least know what this monster Piccolo is worried about!"

"Come back safe, okay?" Chi-Chi said.

In a mountain range where Vegeta is, "What's going on? This make no sense…"

Ginger Town:

"Just…what…are you?! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Why would you need to know that inside my stomach?"

"So you don't want to talk," Piccolo smirked, "Well then, I'll just have to kill you without knowing!"

"HOHOHO… Piccolo Daimaō? Kill me?"

"What do you know about Piccolo?"-BOOM!

Piccolo powered up too making the crater bigger and causing it to sizzle again.

"Sorry, but you've got the wrong man."


	5. Chapter 359 Android 21?

Up in the air, 10 km from Ginger Town:

Trunks suddenly felt something.

"Another powerful ki," he thought, "I'm not sure what this one is but it's similar to Piccolo's. Although it is far stronger than before, don't tell me…"

Trunks could only grit his teeth, "Now of all times?! I know the problem with Ginger Town is serious but Kami presented the Chamber as an option, and his guidance could be of some help right about now."

Ginger Town:

"It's really quite convenient for me that you killed just about all the people in this town…"

"What are you talking about?"

Piccolo smirked, "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK!"

Piccolo then held his hand out to the creature-ZZZ!

He then blasted an enormous amount of ki right at it.

-GYOW!

Just 5 kilometers away:

BBBB—

"What the…! Was that some sort of shockwave?!"

Trunks in midair then noticed a distant mushroom cloud over in the direction of Ginger Town.

"I should hurry now! No telling what will happen!"

Just 45 kilometers away in the opposite direction on a road:

#17 stopped the van for and got out, "Did you feel a shudder in the air just now?"

"Yeah…"

"Might have been an erupting volcano or something… Anyway, it was from far away, it's not like we need to really worry…"

"From a suburb of West City," a mechanical voice from inside the van said, the owner of the voice came out, "seems to be two powerful ki fighting."

#17 spoke, "Lawn sculpture, why didn't you tell us you were equipped with sensors?!"

"You didn't ask."

"Right, so why don't you tell us who's fighting who, while you're at it?"

"I don't know. Neither is in my databanks. But one of them rival the two of you in power."

The other cyborgs looked on in confusion.

#18 though gritted her teeth, "It's not that bitch now, is it?!"

"Come on Sis, stop fucking around. She is _gone_. So there is nothing to worry about. My power is the strongest after all."

"But still…"

#17 just groans incredulously, "Just get in the van already."

#18 does so but #16 though did not go in.

He just stood there looking out to the distance towards Ginger Town with a morose face.

Until...

BIII! BIII!

"COME ON LAWN SCUPLTURE! You're holding up the party! Is something bugging you?!"

#16 then snaps back, "It's nothing…"

The Android then starts to the van but not before looking back on last time.

Ginger Town:

Piccolo looked upon the aftermath, with that blast alone he had taken out all of the part of Ginger Town that was in front of him leaving nothing large amounts of sizzling rubble behind. It had taken minimal damage.

The creature though sat up from one of the rubble piles. Piccolo then lunged at it, however the creature got on its feet-VSH!

It attempted to lunge up and slap the Namekian but-SHHHP!

He dodged up and kicked the bug creature from behind sending it to the ground-ZOW!

The creature immediately go back to its feet-FSH!

But not before the Namekian got up close and-GYOW!

Piccolo landed a large upward kick to the creature.

Once the creature lands Piccolo come down to the earth too giving it an indignant stare, "Surely that's not all you've got…? I can have been mistaken when I though you were the monster…"

"HEH HEH HEH… I don't know what you're talking about, but even considering I'm not in my Perfect Form yet, you're not bad."

"Perfect Form?! Is that why you're attacking people?!"

"Heh… Very good. I extract their life force as a source of energy."

Piccolo gritted his teeth at this, "ANSWER ME! WHO SET YOU HERE IN ONE OF THOSE TIME MACHINES?!"

"Time machines? I thought there was one, I really don't know what you're talking about, but I sent myself. The machine was too small for me, so I had to revert to my egg stage. I'm surprised though that you even know about the time machine, heh heh heh…"

The creature then put its hands together out to Piccolo, "Well, I'll bet you don't this…"

Piccolo prepared himself, was this creature going to attack in some way?!

"KA…ME…" the creature drew its arms back, "HA…ME…"

"TH-THAT STANCE…!" Piccolo thought, "How could this be?!"

"HAAAAAA!"-GWOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"IT REALLY IS!"

The blast of the Kamehameha got closer and closer to Piccolo but then-FLICK!

It then completely changed it direction and headed off into the sky never to be seen again.

The creature looked on, shocked, flustered, and aggravated at who deflect his attack. It was none other than the Auburnette it captured standing in front of Piccolo.

Piccolo was shocked too, just moments ago she seem all but helpless but now not only did she redirect the blast but also her leg had someone reverted back to normal. She was holding her rather large bosoms up by her right arm.

Then she spoke, "BOOOOOOORIIING! Can you really even call that fight to begin with?!"

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I don't understand! Just earlier you were weak as a kitty holding you head, but now you flick away my Kamehameha with only your finger? I don't remember you on any of the computer's databases! You don't appear so muscular! Where are you muscles…?!"

"Oh please! Muscles would ruin my hot body, and besides," she walks to the middle between Piccolo and the creature, her body bouncing all the while, "If you're going all out then go all out! Tear your limbs off, punch each other's guts out, bite each other!"

Piccolo in shock could only say one thing, "Wh-what are you saying?"

"Oh I have a good idea, use your Makankōsappō," she then points to the creature, "and eviscerate that heap of biomass!"

The creature became perturbed and angered at these words, "Biomass… I'M NOT EVEN IN MY PERFECT FORM AND NOW YOU CALL ME BIOMASS?!"

"Yes"

"Madam!" Piccolo exclaimed, "How do you know about the Makankōsappō?!"

The mysterious woman just looked to the Namekian and giggled, "I know lots of things."

"Are you even paying attention you insolent wench?!" the lady just scowled and looked toward the creature.

"I'm sorry but I can only see two people, moi et Namek, and then next to us is a heap of biomass."

The creature became furious at these words, "I AM NOT A HEAP OF BIOMASS! I was created by Dr. Gero's computer!"

The lady put her hand to her ear,"MM-hmn! M-hmn! Tell me more… "

"Alright if you wish to die afterwards! Long ago he began experimenting with creating a life form out of samples of cells he gathered from great fighters… But progress was slow, and he finally put it aside. His computer however never gave up. Cells from Son Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were harvested when the latter came to Earth. We were lucky that Freeza and his father came to Earth so we could take samples from them too. We could've added Trunk's and Gohan's cells to the line but we had enough Saiyan samples."

"AAAaaaaand can you tell me how these samples were harvested?"

"Dr. Gero has spy robots following everyone's moves, since they were the size of a tardigrade. No one would've noticed them. They scraped the cells as they studied all of the fighters."

"OOooh, I just shaking in my heels now. Unless they're more you'd like to say…"

The creature only could growl at the sass this female figure was giving off, "YOU MAYBE STRONGER NOW BUT JUST WAIT! I will complete my growth! I just need to merge with two especially powerful life forms. The computer told me I needed to merge with Dr. Gero's creations—Cyborgs 17 and 18! The computer told me when I am complete, I WILL HAVE POWERS UNIMAGINABLE!"

"Really? But, why do you wish to have such power?" The woman said in a sing-song manner.

"Why must you ask?! The computer programmed to create the strongest being in the cosmos. Or maybe it's just the blood of the saiyans or Freeza flowing through me."

"Et scène!" the lady then claps her hands together like closing a book, "That was a great story," she applauds slowly, "Bravo! Bravo! Very well done!"

"What is the meaning of this?! You heard me! I'm going to absorbs the cyborgs and become the perfect being!"

"And all I hear is how a certain heap of biomass made up of a collage of different cells from different fighters just… couldn't… think past its programming," She chuckles.

"CAN'T THINK PAST THE PROGRAMMING?! IT'S TO MAKE ME THE ULTIMATE BEING! HOW DARE YOU MOCK THAT!"

Piccolo then spoke out of frustration, "Even though I like how you're helping, sorta, by revealing this monster's intentions, just who are you?!"

The lady turned to Piccolo, "For now refer to me by my serial number: RR4650T2100RS, or #21 for short…"

"ARE YOU AN ANDROID TOO?!"

"That's for you to decide, but for now I have other business to take care of."

She walks up to the creature smiling.

"Heh heh, you know, since you called a collage of cells, I guess that's what I will go by, Cell."

She giggles, "It's good to have a name, it helps to not make us not feel or seem like objects. Speaking of which the cyborgs that you mentioned, RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS, they have names too you know. I believe they were Lapis and Lazuli respectively. Did the computer tell you that?"

"WHAT?! How would that even matter?! I'm supposed to absorb the cyborgs to become perfect! Knowing their names does nothing to achieve that!"

"Again, you're not thinking past your programing, that's why I can't ever truly think of you as a person. After all, how could you claim to be the perfect being when you can't operate a time machine?"

Cell in its anger raised its tail up aiming at #21's chest, "You know, I can't believe that you took advantage of my anger and cause me to tell everything! Well, I'LL MAKE SURE TO SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!"-FSSH!

#21 had suddenly vanished with Cell in confusion looking for her, "WH-WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"ICI!"

Cell then looked to see the woman was sitting, with her legs crossed, right on the end of Cell's tail laughing with her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, you think this is funny?!"

"What else could be said, you're really just so dumb that I question if you belong in the story at all…"

Cell was furious, "GET…OFF…MY…TAIL!"

"Ara ara, I just to test something about you," she starts caressing the end of the tail underneath her.

Cell's face contorted in discomfort, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"You said that you have the cells of Goku and Vegeta, right? So what happens when I do this…!?"-GIRI!

#21 had squeezed a large fleshy chunk of the tail's end causing Cell to moan and fall down to the ground.

The great "perfect being" was trounced by a mere tail grab in the wrong spot.

#21 snickered, "Regret having a tail now? You know, that's another thing that make me question how you're the perfect being that you claim to be, you still retain the weaknesses from those fighters," she slides up the tail more, still squeezing the end of the tail, "Not to mention how inefficient it is to become 'perfect', why go through the trouble of absorbing Lapis and Lazuli when you're already 'perfect' in your initial form, and I can see any sense of elegance is snubbed to side," she then brought the end of the tail to her face and started licking it in a rather lecherous manner.

The tail's owner, frustrated, humiliated, moaning, and helpless to stop it, "MMMMmmnnnn, it's so groooooss! MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

"Oh, what was that? All I hear is a heap of biomass that can't do things past its programming."

"Stop calling me biomass!"

"Although it did absorb my thigh earlier", #21 said in a darker tone, "that should not go impuni."

She then holds the end of the tail horizontally in front of her and grabs the end of the stinger and starts to bend.

"Please, no! DON'T DO TH…!"-SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Cell's purple blood started to gush out from where the stinger originally was as it writhed and shuddered in pain. #21 had though let the tail go and jumped away with the stinger in her fingers.

The creature then stood up and looked back at her, "YOU BITCH! Even though I'm able to regenerate, around there is the worse spot for something to get broken off! Now I have to go through hours of agonizing pain to get that back!"

"Oh, arrêtes vos jérémiades," she then tosses the stinger into her mouth, chews it making a crunching sound, and swallows it, "I haven't gotten R rated, might save that for later."

Cell growled in irritation, "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME #21, WE'LL MEET AGAIN! I'LL MAKE SURE TO SUCCEED IN MY COMPLETION, IN ACQUIRING NOS. 17 AND 18, AND WIPE YOU ALONG WITH FILTHY PLANET STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Cell then spread its hands around the center of its face, "TAIYŌ-KEN!"-KRAK!

A blinding flash of light engulfed the immediate surrounding area around Cell, leaving Piccolo blinded for a moment.

That was more then enough time for Cell to dash into some woodlands.

-FSH!

-FSH!

-FSH!

"DAMMIT! That was just humiliating! I better suppress my ki, I'd rather not have to fight her again, must less Piccolo, at least not yet! I'll have to quickly regrow my stinger, and then I'll keep absorbing human life energy, unnoticed, and increase my power to be able to pound that bitch to the ground! And then I'll absorb her, then the cyborgs! I better be quick about it too, I can guess that #21 would be able to create the remote to turn them off, she did imply to being able to operate the time machine."

-KIIIN!

Suddenly, Cell noticed something flying by, it hid behind a tree, "Vegeta?! Then he isn't dead yet either and he's gotten more powerful than I expected"

In the wreckage of Ginger Town:

Once Piccolo's retinas adjust back to normal, he could see no one but the mysterious female figure who had worn some rather stylish sunglasses to protect against the attack.

To try and ease up his confusion of the events that occurred he walked up the lady, "You're not going to chase after it?"

She turned around, "That thing is lower on my list of priorities, I just happened to encounter it by chance. Thanks for saving me earlier, I would have been a goner."

"I don't understand though, you seemed more than capable of holding your own against it. You didn't really need my help."

"Well, you see, from time to time, I get these terrible headaches. No one can really tell when they will occur, but when they happen, they happen. Not only do I have to endure possibly hours of excruciating pain but I because nearly unable to defend myself."

"Do you have something if the pain is that bad?"

"I do, a certain painkiller that dampens the affects, it's just that at the time I ran out…"

"That's unfortunate…"

"And also," #21 then comes up and presses her voluptuous body against Piccolo's, "do I really seem like a fighter to you?"

Piccolo could only look at the fact that unlike other humanoids he's encountered, #21 was totally lack in the muscle department, "No, not to be rude but you do appear rather weaker and squishy."

"Oh the moans and groans of being sexy," she then draws back, "I could fight but body would get in the way, it's just too jiggly. And really I prefer to do other things over fighting."

"Answer me though! How do you know about the cyborgs, namek, the saiyans, and so on?!"

"As much as I prefer to keep things a mystery to the readers, it seems you wont leave me alone until I talk. Well why don't we strike up a deal? You did save me afterall…"

"What deal?"

"I'll answer two question to what I'm willing to disclose and in return you bring something to me…"

"FINE! Just start talking already!"

#21 then smiles and snickers to herself and changes back to her normal glasses, "I'm a veteran researcher of the Red Ribbon Army, I was Dr. Gero's assistant. He made me a cyborg like RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS out of concern for if his plan were to fail. So you could say that I'm built for monitoring the actions of Dr. Gero's creations over enacting his revenge."

"I can definitely see how that's the case, you're not really meant for battle considering your body. But why did you come through the time machine?"

"For fun, you can say. There are multiple time periods in this world to go to, all unique in their own way, I just want to experience them all. Although another reason relates to what I want from your end of the deal."

She then closes one eye and gestures with her finger for Piccolo to get closer.

Reluctant Piccolo does so and the young lady whispered this into his ear, "Apporte moi Gohan…"


	6. Chapter 360 The Remote!

Piccolo drew back in shock, Kami's knowledge let him be able to understand every tongue on Earth including the one that the woman just spoke.

"What do you know about him?"

"Goku's son, very academically inclined, should be about 9 to 10 years old by now, loves to eat curry, loves video games, all sorts of stuff."

"How does she know?" Piccolo thought, "Cell only mentioned his name, and even though she's a researcher, it's not like she would pay attention to those details."

"I don't trust her Piccolo…"

"I can agree Kami, she is very suspicious, not only was she able to beat Cell but she knows things that aren't normally expected to be known in the story. Not to mention her mind is something to be concerned about if she may be smarter than Bulma."

"Yes, but also she demanded Gohan of all people, I did say before that he is my successor, he should not get taken away. And what does she want him for anyway? For all I know she could be the monster who kills Chi-Chi."

"She also could've lied to us about who she is, she did say 'What I'm willing to disclose,'"

"How long are you going to stand there?"

Piccolo snaps back to his senses to see #21 standing with her arms crossed under her breasts with an annoyed expression.

"It's rude to keep a woman waiting, je nécessite sa réponse!"

"Tell me, what happens if I don't hold up my end of the deal or postpone it?"

#21 smiled, "Je attendrai…"

"WHAT?! You're not going to destroy the Earth?"

"Why should I? I said that I'm suppose to monitor Dr. Gero's creations after all, nothing about enacting his revenge. Although that doesn't count that out as an option."

Piccolo was still uncertain about her, "whether she is friend or foe, best course of action would be to she what she does before fulfilling her request."

"Connaît celui-ci mais," Piccolo came back to his sense again, "Je attendrai but not forever, I might go and get him myself if I ever feel like, which could be today, tomorrow, the next week. I probably won't matter because I'll find him. And don't about me doing it out of boredom, Dr. Gero's creations could provide me with some…Ufufufu… 'divertissement'"

"So," Kami said, "It is hand Gohan over to the woman or she will get him herself. I am not sure if the inevitable can be prevented but it could be delayed. To be honest there is much that we do not know about her."

"Tell me, if I or someone else comes along but doesn't bring him, what happens?"

"Le visage de Bouddha jusqu'à trois fois. If I don't acquire Gohan by the third attempt, you're out! Although don't come to fight me every time, as seen with the heap of Biomass, you're only going to lose. And perhaps don't get into my divertissement unless you want to be a part of it?"

Piccolo clenched his fists with frustration, and then gave his answer, "Alright, I'll get around to bringing him…"

"BON BON! I'll just go on my way now, no damage done."

"HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TOO?!" said a voice from above.

It was Trunks who was in flabbergast that Piccolo wasn't encountering a monster but a normal looking lady.

"What are you doing here?! It's not safe!"

"Oh I'm just passing through although I seem to have lost my sac à main, I was only asking him for the assistance but perhaps you could do so…"

"Sac à main," Trunks sorta blushed a little over how well-rounded the woman's body was compared to his mother's and how she spoke French to him.

"My handbag…"

"Um… sure,"

He hovered up around 3 meters going to different piles of rubble until, "HEY! IS THIS YOUR'S?!"

He held up a magenta leathery handbag with brass chains and bands that connected the straps and pockets together.

"OUI!"

Trunks then brought it over to her, she then pats his head, "Bon petit, I'll just be on my way now, au revoir."

The woman, flinging her bag over her shoulder, then simply strided towards the less destroyed portion of Ginger Town and went behind a building.

"Who was she Piccolo?"

"The one who came out of the other time machine…"

Trunks looked on aghast considering the situation, "that woman looked rather normal, but who was she exactly?"

"The 21st Android…"

"WHAT?!"

"And just earlier there was another Android that #21 seemed to have a bone to pick with. It mentioned about achieving its 'Perfect Form.'"

"Well I don't know about you but #21 seemed kinda nice. She definitely isn't like the other Androids we've fought."

"Still…"

"PICCOLO! That was him?!"

Piccolo and Trunks looked up to see Vegeta who powered down from Super Saiyanand came down to the ground-ZAH!

"Tell me what just happened here."

"Two Androids were here…"

"WHAT?! SO THAT BITCH WAS HERE?!" Vegeta goes Super Saiyan, "I SHOULD HAVE CAME EARLIER TO MAKE HER PAY!"

"No not those androids!"

"YES! THOSE ANDROIDS!"

"No! Not them!"

"You said two Androids, and we've previously fought two!"

"Yes I said two, but they're not those two!"

"Ohohohoho! I see where this is going, but to check, what were their genders?"

Trunks then hesitated for a moment knowing what's to come from Vegeta but then sighed out of exacerbation, "Male and female."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCK!" Vegeta powered up causing some of the surrounding area to explode with Trunks and Piccolo having to dodge.

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT OF HERE!" and he bolted out of sight.

"Soooo… What do we do?"

"Going back the temple seems like the best option, after all the Chamber is there after all."

"Yes but they were Dr. Gero's creations, right? We should go back to the laboratory to investigate."

You go, I'll head back to the Temple, I hate to say this but with matters of the other Android we may as well leave that to her."

"Alright,"-BSHOOOOOOO!

Trunks then flew out towards the direction of North City whist Piccolo flew to Kami's Temple.

Meanwhile below, not too far away from the wreckage, "A veritable smorgasbord for when my tail heals… HA HA HA! JUST YOU WAIT 21! I'LL ABSORB HALF OF HUMANITY TO SURPASS YOU IN POWER, IF I HAVE TO, AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE PERFECT BEING NOW!"

Near North City:

Trunks was going to soon arrive at the Lab but upon reaching around 5 km away from the lab, he noticed some smoke in that area.

He hovered in the air aghast, "Wh-what happened?!" he thought, "DON'T TELL ME…!"

He rushed over to see that his suspicions were true, the lab, or what remained of the lab, appeared to be the aftermath of an explosion, although it revealed that the lab went deeper than seen before.

He then landed in the wreckage, "Don't tell me that she…"

"Yoo-hoo!"

Trunks heard a feminine voice, he turned around to see the voice's owner.

It was none other than the woman from before who now was sitting on a high rock, smiling and waving to him.

"I did the dirty work for you," she said in a sing-song manner.

"How did you get here so quickly?"

"I have my ways, although I have that you may want," she then reveals from behind her back a rolled up piece of paper that only Trunks could guess what it is.

"Is that…"

"The blueprint for #17? Why yes, although," she suddenly stuffed the roll under her sweater in between her cleavage, "you won't be needing it, ufufufu…"

"Hey, hand that over!"

"I think I've got something better," she rummages her cleavage and pull something out, "Ici attrape!"

Trunks catches it to see that is was some sort of remote with a large red button on it.

"If you press that, it will turn the cyborgs off with no problems."

Trunks stood there aghast, "The way to defeat the Androids is right in the palm of my hand, but should I really trust someone who pulled this out from their boobs?"

"Why are you helping us?"

"I'm not…"

"WHAT…?!"

"I just thought is would be fun to see what the losing side would do if given the possible advantage, ufufu…"

"I don't think I quite understand, you're one of the Red Ribbon androids, why are doing this?"

"Parce que," Trunks jumped a little, she had suddenly appeared behind his back, "I don't quite agree with Dr. Gero's ideals in mind, and I did say to your friend that I'm made to monitor what his creations do, not to aider ou gêner them. And also, that heap of Biomass that calls itself Cell, that's simply a pile of garbage that I need to throw out."

"So I guess that there was something underneath the lab's main floor."

"I knew about it right from the start, Dr. Gero and I sure had a pretty big argument over it."

"Argument?"

"And also Trunksiepoo," she suddenly was pressing her soft, warm, voluptuous body against the arm that he held the remote with, "T'es juste mon type, tu connaissais. I could never hurt if you wouldn't hurt me, right?"

Trunks blushed profusely, he didn't know a flip about speaking French but 'mon type' rang through his head, and the Android's bodacious body was really keeping him on edge, he didn't know what to do. He felt his manhood rise up.

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

"Would you like to press the button right now? I'll help you out," she gently lifts Trunks' forearm and slowly slid her warm fingers to his hand and gently places his thumb over the button to turn the cyborgs off, she then stood on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Go on, press it…"

Unsure of what to do pulls away from the Auburnette's hold trying to catch his breath.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? I thought you wanted to stop the cyborgs…"

"Yes that's true but… It all feels anti-climatic you know, I came here to help fight the cyborgs but now it feels like that's all for nothing."

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from pressing the button, nor will I stop you from not pressing it. Take all the time you want to decide on when to press it, although that heap of biomass is still out there. It could find the cyborgs at any time."

"I know but there is the option of the Chamber of Spirit and Time…"

"And there is also the option of pressing the button. You know, I've noticed how you look at me, you think I'm sexy, don't you?"

Trunks blushed again, "Well, I mean, yeah. I hate to say this but you're way more prettier than my Mom."

"Que savoirs pas ? Tell you what, press the remote right now and I'll kiss you…"

"WHAT?! You'll k-kiss me?!"

"Par ici," she points to her big plump red lips, "I hope you like French lips, but what are you going to do?"

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

Trunks heart couldn't stop beating, he never kissed anyone on the lips before and was unsure of how to respond. Part of him said no and to think about pressing the remote while the other said to press it and take the kiss. And then all of the memories of the cyborgs from his own timeline started to flood back in.

He remembered it all, the suffering they caused, the people they hurt, that they killed his own master and best friend. And he was unable to stop it all, until now.

"What the hell am I doing," he thought trembling in anger, "those cyborgs are out there and can cause all of the suffering that I went through. This isn't a choice, THIS IS AN OBLIGATION!"

Gritting his teeth, he pressed the button.


	7. Chapter 361 She wants Gohan?

Three days later:

"In recent news two of the competitors of the Tenkaichi Budokai, Tenshinhan and Kuririn, seem to be trying to help people evacuate away from the Ginger Town monster, which has recently appeared in a city in South District 48! They were unfortunately too late to come help and so far, half of its residents are reportedly already dead, and unfortunately the same could be said for all of the Earth's population."

"BLAST IT!" Yamucha exclaimed, "Now the South District!"

Up on the platform:

"Hey, Piccolo, do you think Kuririn and Tenshinhan will be able to find the bodies of the cyborgs and evacuate as many as possible from Cell?"

"They both spent a day in the Chamber of Spirit and Time and came out at around as powerful as Frieza on Namek, they should be able to somehow survive by themselves."

"Kinda wish that Kami was still here with us."

"Yeah, well desperate times call for desperate measures. At least you did the right thing, it should at least delay the inevitable."

"Yeah," Trunks though couldn't help but look down morosely.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! It's just she really wants Gohan huh?"

Three days ago:

"Shut Down Sequence complete."

21 giggled, "I knew you would find it within you to press it, I mean that hate for the Cyborgs runs rather deep," she then walks up to Trunks, "Now, shall we?"

Trunks though raises his hand blushing, "Even though the prospect of a kiss for turning off the cyborgs is _really flattering_, you know that is not really why I pressed the button."

"That's correct, although I just thought the kiss would be good because you never had a girlfriend, did you? There's nothing wrong with trying to get some 'experience', perhaps learning from a real woman like moi would help. I betcha that you would have your own personal fan-club of girls if your future wasn't so bad."

"Thanks but I'd rather wait to be kissed, I mean I've already got my hands full with the Android threat in both this timeline and my timeline, I can't just suddenly go and make out with someone. And besides, you're probably way too old for me, I mean you mentioning arguing with Dr. Gero. There is that should happen unless…"-CHU!

"Good enough for you? Avois sacré plutôt beau joues, you know that? Or perhaps you'd rather take the bisou sur la bouche?"

Trunks started to blush profusely, that was only on his cheek but her lips felt rather nice. It was rather tempting to just ask her for that proper lip kiss but, "Look as I said before I'll wait on being kissed."

"Well if you say so, although, you know, we're both human but yet we're not. And of course, humans good lusting after each other all of the time, although your father was a Saiyan, it was how you were born after all. It's not a bad idea to embrace your humanity more, you do seem to more attribute to your mother."

"Well… When you put it that way…"

"Tu sais, Trunks," she then got up close and started to swirl her finger in Trunks' chest and lean her head on him, "I can help you with the cyborgs in your timeline too."

Trunks became rather flustered, "R-R-Really?!"

"Tu avoierais ma parole, just make sure to give me one thing first."

She then went up on her toes and whispered into his ear, "Gohan…"

The present:

"The question though is, why does she want Gohan?"

"I can't exactly recon for anything good, Kami warned me that as he is a boy, he can still get corrupted. She could end up using him as a weapon."

"Y-Yes but… She gave us the remote, she could somewhat want to help us."

"Could I ask, where is the remote now."

"I gave to my Mom, hopefully she can make a spare incase we need it. I just can't believe though that it could work at any range away from the cyborgs."

"Well, whether that remote did work or not, I still don't trust her. Frieza after all had similar mannerisms to her but was a pure sadist at heart."

"Sure but… It's not like she has shown any want to destroy the planet or anything."

"Still… Well what do you think she may want him for?"

"Honestly… I don't know either, I mean I never would have expected to somehow get a hold of my time machine. Perhaps she just wants to show his around the different time periods."

"You know, 21 called Cell to be rather unintelligent for being unable to operate it. I really do wonder why you would travel to just three years before. We didn't even know about the cyborgs/androids then."

"I kinda wonder that too, but perhaps I may have gone back that far in an attempt to destroy the them early."

"Some questions we can never get answered."

Piccolo then started to walk to the Chamber to see who the next crop will be, that was until-KIIIIIIIII!

"Have they come back?!" Piccolo ran over to the edge to see a mauled up Kuririn and Tenshinhan with Kuririn carrying him.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED?! Why don't you have the cyborgs with you?! Did you encounter Cell or #21?"

Kuririn laid Tenshinhan down, "That's just it, we did find the cyborgs, it's just that the remote didn't work on #18!"

Trunks looked on in complete shock, "WHAT?! THE REMOTE DIDIN'T WORK?!"

"DAMMIT!" Piccolo exclaimed, "We definitely shouldn't have trusted her?! And I should have come along too to help!"

Trunks though in fury and shock walked to edge of the Temple.

"Trunks?"

Looking back on Kuririn for a moment he burst out, "I'M GOING TO WEST CITY!"-BOOM!

"Trunks! Wait!"

"He probably is going to destroy the remote, it's similar to when #18 defeated Vegeta."

"Well, I wanted to tell what happened when Ten and I fought her."

"I'm listening…"

Kuririn then put on a serious face, "Even though Ten and I could put up a decent fight working together, she was still much stronger, and also," Kuririn then clenched his fist, "I just couldn't find it in me to finish her. When Ten was knocked out she told me to leave her alone…"

"AND YOU DID WHAT SHE ASKED…?!"

"Well I tried to argue with her but she said that she's trying to find someone and would rather not get me into it. Supposedly someone who could undo the remote's effects."

"You don't mean…"

"#21? That's what I can think too."

West City, Shopping District:

"Come on, I know from my gut she would be here!"

Trunks had look in multiple stores and locations where a woman like #21 would be: Clothing store, lingerie shops, flower shops, several French restaurants (he's heard too much French already today), tea shops, swim suit shops, sweet shops, bakeries, maybe a strip club (that was embarrassing for him) but no dice.

"If she isn't at any of the cafes, I'll and go back to Capsule Corp. Better than having enter another strip…"

Something caught his eye, a young woman with auburn hair just behind a window of a cafe ordering something by the counter, her physical appearance matched that of #21 although this time she was wearing a loose, green, sleeveless, summer dress with white flowers on it, it went just above her knees.

Suspicious, Trunks opened the door-CHIRIN-RIN!

The bell got the attention of the female whose face only confirmed Trunks' hunches.

She smiles, "Oh, hep !"

« Madame, » the owner said, « Êta ça ton marié ? »

« Pas exactement, » she then turned to Trunks, "Wait outside, I'll be out dans une minute, hehehe…"

Frustrated Trunks took a deep breath, "Suck it up Trunks," he thought and went outside and leaned against the wall by the door.

2 minutes later:

-CHIRIN-RIN!

"Bon appétit madame !"

She was carrying to one of the outside tables some sort of dessert in a large dish that Trunks had never seen before.

"What is that you're eating?"

"Hmm… You never seen a coupe glacée before?"

"Coupe glacée…?"

"Ice Cream…"

"Oh um," Trunks blushed a little, "I do know what ice cream is, it's just that I never had the chance to have, and I never seen such a nicely made dish like that before!"

"This coupe glacée, Poire Belle Helene, is one of my favorites. I just like to order it to also have caramel sauce, macaron dough, and a bunch of different candies. Voulus goûter ?" she then started to get a spoonful from her dish.

Again he didn't understand French but her gesture spoke loudly to him. Although as much as he was distrustful of #21, he just though that perhaps it might not be a bad idea anyway to try.

"Just take that jacket off first…"

"W-WHAT! But why…?"

"Tu toujours sembles porter ça, I just would like to see how you look under there; and anyway, loosen up a little, wouldn't you feel more comfortable talking to me without it? ufufufu…"

Trunks just simply grabbed at his jacket for a moment and then sighed, he reluctantly took it off and hung it over the back of the chair next to #21's and sat down in it.

"Oh là là, you're much more attractive with that tank top on instead of having that veste over it, you should try to be like that more often."

Trunks blushed at that compliment; he just couldn't help himself.

#21 then held her spoon out to Trunks, "S'il vous plait."

Trunks just closed his eyes and opened his mouth to eat the ice cream.

After she took the spoon out, "Wow! It's full of… flavor!" he said as he ate and then swallow, "It tastes a lot better than a lot of the food I've eaten in the future, although real food is hard to come by, we mostly eat rations."

"Touché," she continued eating, "although I suppose that you only came to yell at me over have ice cream with me…"

"WELL YEAH!" Trunks stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "That stupid remote is a piece of junk! Kuririn and Tenshinhan almost died because it didn't turn off all the Cyborgs/Androids…!"

"Yes it did, I just didn't say which ones."

"Well, why didn't you say which ones the remote would turn off…!"

"You didn't ask," she said with the spoon in her mouth,

"Well you're not simply suppose to not disclose that information!"

"But I could have reconfigured the remote to turn off all of them if you asked too, you just need to bring me something first…"

"Let me guess, Gohan."

"You're really catching on now, although yelling isn't going to take care of your cyborgs is it?"

Trunks sat down, "Since you said 'you didn't ask', perhaps you can answer me this…"

"Quel ?"

Trunks took a deep breath, "Why do you want Gohan in the first place?"

#21 with the spoon in her mouth thought to herself for a moment, and then made a catsmile, « Ça sera révéler l'intrigue! »

"WHAT?!" Trunks just fell off his seat in not being able to understand.

"Well I'm basically the fill in for that heap of biomass for this story or manga, and I'm not dumb to reveal like it was. And wouldn't you and the readers feel better if everything was just figured out by themselves? Might I need to mention that one of the reasons why the original Android saga turned to merde is because of Yū Kondō and Kazuhiko Torishima constantly rejecting our original creator's ideas until he created that piece of trash…"

Trunks immediately got up, "PLEASE! STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL!"

"Oh, je détruirai le quatrième mur. After all, Toriyama should have drawn me instead of that collage of cells, he complained about drawing all of those spots on it but I have none. And I'm way more pleasing to the eye than that thing could ever hope to be, don't you agree?"

"Well, I mean, I haven't exactly seen Cell yet but you're definitely really pretty, and there are quite a lot of other things to like about you…"

She then put her hand to her ear, "Comme ça ?"

"Well, you're really nice to talk to, I mean I never got that ability to have something as close to a normal conversation before, and I mean you're really smart possibly smarter than my Mom! I mean, what did you do the tune up the time machine to make it solar powered?! I'm not supposed to trust you, but I'm actually kinda starting to like you, even though you're a cyborg you seem to be doing your own thing over terrorizing everyone. Perhaps if I were to try and get a girlfriend, perhaps I'd like her to be just like you. Although I do wonder, how were you able to handle against Cell? You really don't feel all that muscular, and I've fought #18, and I can guess that you seem to not exercise considering… well… how big you are…"

"Tell me, do you like gros seins?"

"Seins?"

"Big boobs…!"

Trunks blushed at that comment, he never has been asked that before, "I-I really don't know. I mean my has some rather big ones too but they're starting to see their years."

« Est cette donc ? » Trunks noticed that she had finished her ice cream and was now standing up and slowly approaching him, her body jiggled with her steps, "You never had some 'playtime' with a hot girl though, right?"

-B-Dump!

-B-Dump!

-B-Dump!

Trunks felt his manhood rise again, and his chest tighten upon see her mischievous smirk and a certain gleam in her eye, he was starting to feel hot and jittery, "W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

In Trunks' tension, #21 could only laugh in her head, "Bwahahahahaha! Juste comme prévu, I might end up having both Trunks and Gohan. Just need to continue playing my cards right."

« Je vais corriger cette ! « And then she plopped herself down onto Trunks' lap.

Trunks almost panicked, he could feel her entire large butt smother his crotch in pure cushiony warm bliss with a pressure that tempted Trunks to ask for more. Then she started to feel his arms up, her seductive long smooth fingers with violet nails stroking them up and down, "Oooh, what great muscles you have, bet they're good for a big strong bull like you to hold a widdle hot bunny like moi."

Trunks only got hotter and Redder in the upon hearing that comment.

"You liking how my cul feels, aren't you, wanna know a secret?" she goes to his ear and whispers, "I'm only wearing a G-string…"

That one word echoed throughout Trunks' head and mad his manhood harden more, "G-string? G-STRING?! She's practically commando under that dress?!"

And it was not hard to see how, the dress was very thin and revealed her entire chest and some of her cleavage, her boobs seem to fill up the upper area from there, and was only held up by two loose straps

And then she moved her hand to his armpits, "Say, es-tu chatouilleux?"

"Whahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she had started scratching him.

Trunks started to squirm and laugh uncontrollably under #21's tickles, "STO-O-O-O-OP HAHAHA! I-AHAHAMAMAMA WE-E-E-E-EAK TO TICKLE-LE-LA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Too bad, I'm only going easy on you," she lifts Trunks' arms up and draws her face up to it-BEROOOO!

"EEEWWW! Why did you do that?!"

"Oh, but aren't you having fun though?"-BEROOO!

"I'm not sure if fun is the right word! YOU'RE LICKING MY PITS! It's worse than the tickling and…"

"Bon bon, you can touch me too…"

"WHAT?!"

"Vraiment tu peux, touch anywhere you like…"

Trunks' heart could not stop beating, he was unsure of what to do. He didn't wish to do anything to hurt or upset her, so he placed his hand on the Auburnette's cheek and gently caressed it.

She giggled, "T'es joli, although how do you like ma joue?"

"Joue? If you mean your cheek, then, it's kinda hard to say. I mean it's soft, warm and very smooth, and it sort of has a springiness and meatiness to it. It sorta is like it's made to ki…"

"Then do it…"

"What?!"

"Bises ma joue…"

Trunks despite not taking French was starting to understand her more and more just by context alone, and even though she kissed him on the cheek before, it was off guard.

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

B-DUMP!

"I see that you're getting tense," she then brought her face near Trunks' while pressing her body against his and whispered, "Puis…"

"Kiss…her…on…the…cheek," Trunks thought, "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?! No one told me I had to kiss a cyborg in the past! I totally chickened out on a lip kiss and I'm still uncertain about this even though this is just a cheek kiss," Trunks then exhaled, "You know what screw it, I'm killing myself though if her words after this are 'Stick your dick up me!' whether she speaks it in French or not!"

Bracing himself Trunks leaned in on #21's cheek-CHUU!

« Bon petit, même si tu être capable de touches moi en un plus de façon coquine… »

"What?!" Trunks thought, "Please don't tell me that she said what I hoped for her not to said!"

« Je peux lire toi », she grabs his hand, "I'll help you," and then gently placed it over her own breast-Momi!

Trunks' hand was suddenly overcome by a feeling of softness but a certain firmness. It could barely fit in his hand and was nice and fleshy to the squeeze and had a nice weight to them. Compared to his mother's, these were the real deal.

"MMMnnnn…"

"Ah! Did I do something wrong?!"

"Non non, although I did ask earlier if you liked seins or not, well do you at least like mine?"

Trunks just couldn't help but smile lecherously and nod in agreement.

"Hi hi! You feel rather hard down there, mind if I pleasure you a little?"

Trunks was about to scream when she instead started to slowly gyrate around his crotch. It felt weird as the Auburnette's fleshy, soft, firm buttocks moved around his lap.

"So, how does it feel?"

Trunks' face when crimson, "I FUCKING DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY?! No one has ever done this to me before."

"Well, you know what they say," she then strokes her fingers to the back of Trunks' head, "carpe diem."

And then she suddenly stuffs his head in between her bosoms, much to Trunks' utter embarrassment.

"So what do you say, you having fun?"

"MMmMMMmrrmromkpfdda…!"

"MADAME!"

#21 then let's go of Trunks, seeing the café owner right by them in annoyance, « J'aimerais si, pour deux de vous, à être plus aimable? J'ai ça café entretenir après tout ! »

« Pardon moi ! »

She then slides off of Trunks' lap, « Ne pas nuire, bon? »

The owner simply walked away back into the establishment.

Trunks just sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I really wish I knew more girls in the future. Although I'm not sure if they would be like you. I can't help but think that my Mom is going to kill me though for messing around with on in the past."

"Tell you what," Trunks looks up to #21, "Perhaps once this is once all over you can go on a rancard with me."

"Does rancard mean date?"

#21 giggled, "I'll wear something special for it…"

Trunks decided to simply brush this off though, "And also, if you're still angry about the remote, perhaps give it back to me just for some compensation. I'll still be around here for the rest of the day."

"I guess that's what I'll do then," Trunks then got up, "I'll be back."

Although as he was walking towards Capsule Corp., "Hey! You forgot your jacket!"

"U-U-Um! Maybe, hold on to it so till I get back."

"Pas grave!"

When Trunks had left #21 laid the jacket on the table brushing it, and then she took out of her cleavage an orange piece of fabric that had this insignia on it "飯" and laid it on top.

"Bientôt mon chéri, bientôt"

The Temple :

"I'm going to check on Goku again," Chi-Chi said.

She walked up from the bottom of the temple to the platform in the room where Goku where Goku was resting.

Only to find that Goku wasn't there, "Huh…?"

Chi-Chi suddenly heard a Piccolo, "And that's the gist of what's going on now…"

She looked out onto the platform to see, "GOKU! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

She then ran over to give her husband the biggest hug she could give.

"Sorry I worried you, I'm all better now."


	8. Chapter 362 The Wrath of Vegeta

"Heavens Goku," Kami telepathically remarked, "You have awoken from your long rest and now you are up and about getting dressed and everything. It feels like you want to kill yourself after getting better. You should consider resting more…"

"I agree," Chi-Chi added, "You can't fight again so soon. You'll die again!"

Goku smiled "Don't worry! I won't fight yet; I just would like to check out how strong this new Android is. Piccolo said Trunks went to West City to look for her, so…"

Goku then puts his two fingers to his forehead and giggles.

"Goku, WAIT!"

"See ya!"

-PFF!

Chi-Chi grits her teeth, "RRggg! He better not make out with that Android!"

Around West City Shopping District:

"Okay so Piccolo said a female Android with glasses, auburn hair, possible earrings, possible heels, and speaks French. Well I'm not that familiar with French so perhaps I'll…"

« Ne attende pas tu arriver ici »

Goku upon hearing that turned around to see a woman of the same description Goku was told.

"You're #21 right?"

"And what if I am?"

Goku smiled and punches his palm, "I wanna see how strong you are."

#21 then put her finger to her lips making a confused express, and then sighed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not really a fighter," she holds up her bosoms, "I'm just too jiggly."

"But earlier before you took down Cell all by your…"

"Haha! That tas de biomasse? Don't make me laugh, I don't even consider it a person."

"But Piccolo told me that he was really strong and…"

"Strength?"

"Huh?"

"Is that all you need to verify whether or not someone or something is a person? Just how strong they are or how much of challenge they give you?"

"What no! I mean I at least consider Chi-Chi, Jichan, Oolong, Gohan, Kami, and Bulma all to be people and they're not exactly stronger than me."

"And why is that?"

"Well Gohan is my son, so there really is not explaining there. Although for others like Chi-Chi, well," Goku thought to himself, "I think it might be because they have helped me grow in some way."

"Comment captivant, are you saying that you only consider people based on their utility to yourself?"

"WHAT NO! I mean," Goku sighed, "I just wanted to try giving you my best punch and see how well you block it. Is it that hard to ask?"

"As I said before, I'm not really a fighter and look at all of these people around. If you punch me, I'm sure that someone would get you arrested."

"Oh, come on!"

"I've made myself clear, you're not going to hurt me or fight me!"

Goku though had changed his attention to take a good look at #21, he was walking around her.

#21 though smiles at this notion, "Que? You find me sexy or something?"

"Not exactly, that jacket you're wearing,"

"Hmm?"

Goku then grabs the left flap of it, "Doesn't it belong to Trunks?"

"Oh, he's just letting me borrow it while seeing his mom. Don't you think it looks nice on me?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. If you're talking about romance then you have the wrong guy, I'm married to Chi-Chi after all."

#21 just sighs and shakes her head, "You definitely aren't my type."

Goku makes a straight face shrugs, "Well, you're not wanting to fight me. I really don't see any reason to be here. You're not planning on destroying the planet, right?"

"Why even bother, I'm having too much fun enjoying Earth's pleasures to think about doing that."

Goku puts his fingers to his forehead, "Well, hope to see you around. Say hi to Trunks for me will ya…"

-PFF!

The Capsule Corporation headquarters:

-BZZZTT!

"Um, hello. Who's there?"

"It's me, I'm here to see my Mom."

"Um, you're that other son who came by couple of days ago to give her something, right?"

"Y-yes, that's correct."

"Let me just open the door."

-WWIIIIII!

"You Mother is in Lab B, although she's been not getting too much lately. I hope she's alright."

"Oh-no" Trunks thought.

When arrived at the Lab he knocked on the door.

-DON DON DON!

"Hey Mom, it's me…"

He heard a loud groan from inside and footsteps.

-WWIIIIIII!

Trunks was flabbergasted at the sight of him mother, she was still in her nightgown, she was rubbing her head, her eyes were bloodshot with large bangs underneath, her skin was sickly pale, her hair was a total mess, and she was holding a large container of what Trunks assumes to be coffee and she had a screwdriver behind her ear along with several pens hanging on the brim of her nightgown.

"Hmmmm, Morning Honey."

"It's pass 1:30 p.m. …"

"Really? MMMmmnnn, I've been practically lock up in here with no sunlight since you gave that remote with no clocks so I don't know."

"Actually the remote is why I came here."

"Huh? If you're asking about how making another one going you could have called, but perhaps it's better to see for yourself."

She gestures Trunks to come in only to see the lab was just as much of a mess as his mom with all sorts of clutter all over the place and at the main lab table had the remote with the back screwed off.

"I almost need to ask if some disaster happened."

"Well," she puts her coffee down, "looking at the remote's components has been rough for me. It might as well be the most delicate piece of machinery I've handle, that mystery android sure is a genius. It was quite a puzzle for me to take it apart and figure out where everything goes and what the components are, I mean it's not simply an on and off switch but sort of a handheld supercomputer."

"Computer?"

"Yeah, if hooked up to a monitor you could track the positions and status of the cyborgs and androids. Just not our mystery android though, it also has all sorts of information about Red Ribbon Army projects along with the cyborgs' blueprints. It's just that…"

"THAT'S AMAZING! D-did you make sure to transfer all of that information onto one of the Capsule Corp. computers."

"Did that just before I went to sleep, although I wanted to say that the information though is in some form of coding language I had yet to decipher…"

"That can wait, how long will it take to reverse engineer another remote."

His mother groaned, "Six months at least."

"SIX MONTHS?"

"I said it was built very delicately and not all of the components are things that you can just simply get. I basically spent the night before trying to put if back togetheeee…" Trunks had suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"Look, we don't need to supercomputer; how long will it take to recreate the remote's operation to turn off the Androids."

Bulma though brushes him hands off, "You can show more respect to your mother you know. To answer that question though, I suppose I can make a rudimentary circuit board that can do that within a week..."

"THAT'S GREAT!"

"Although…"

"What?"

"I may need to take the remote apart again to experiment with the circuitry."

"FUCK!" Trunks thought.

"Hey, where's your jacket?"

Trunks' went beet red as he played with his fingers, "Well…"

"WOMAN!"

"Uh-oh," Trunks thought.

WIIIII!

Vegeta came in only wearing sports boxers. He appeared all drenched and sweaty.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING GET OUT HERE?! YOUR OLD MAN JUST REFUSED TO REPAIR THE GRAVITY CHAMBER!"

"WILL YOU NOT YELL! I just got up!"

"WRONG ANSWER! If I'm going to transcend the form of Super Saiya-jin I need it fixed RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad, please just listen…"

"AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUUUU DOING HERE?!"

"I just came to…"

"TO SAY THAT THERE ARE NOW MORE CYBORGS?!"

"N-No, just please listen to me."

"Noooooo! You listen meeeee! You clearly told us... two androids... May 12th... 10 a.m. South City! And what happens? There are more than two fucking androids! And you said that they were #19 and #20! You said there were two when there are actually seven androids! And what do you know, seven Dragon Balls! You're nothing but a fucking failure! YOU KNOW THAT! BRING A PHOTO OVER FOR FUCK'S SAKE TRYING TO TELL US!"

"Well, cameras are hard to…"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT FOR YOUR EXCUSES! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! Your bitch of a mom is in your timeline, right?! I'm sure that making a camera is like writing on paper compared to whatever of a mess this is!"

"Umm… well…"

"UMM WELL SPIT IT OUT! FUCK!"

Trunks gave an exacerbated sigh "Yū Kondō messed up the plot."

"YU̅ KONDO̅! WHO THE HELL IS HE?! He better get his ass ready because I'm not gonna use kon…_dom_ when I give it to him! I'm ride him like bull."

"Hey, we don't need to go that far! Please just listen! We turned off the cyborgs…!"

"WHAT!?"

Vegeta simply looked at the two with a cold angry stare.

Then he spoke, "This on the table" he pointed at the device, "this is what you used to turn them off…isn't it?"

The two slowly gulps and nodded, at that moment he picked it up.

"DAD, WHAT AT ARE YOU…!"

And pressed the button, "Activation sequence initialized, press again within 5 seconds to cancel if needed…"

"Ha," he drops the remote on the ground, "like I will," he aims his foot at it, and then-KNNCH!

-DOSHI! -DOSHI! -DOSHI!

For the moment two were in complete shock over what he had done until Bulma broke the silence.

"AaaaarrRRGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ve..ge..ta," she falls on her knees, "What…did…you…do?" she tries to pick the pieces as she starts to sob, "I-I-I spen-he-he-hnt all nigh-ight-ight-ight trying-ing-ing to p-p-put it back to-to-together-er-er-er. And now, hhuuuuun, I can't really make another one."

"You know, I wonder if I should call you woman or bitch, because you really are whining like one," he then kicked her in the face.

Trunks saw his Mom's nose bleed, then spoke up in fury, "Dad, stop! Don't you realize that you just destroyed our only ticket to stopping all of the problems we …?!"

"ARE YOU NOT A SAIYA-JIN?!" Vegeta grabs Trunks by the collar, "We revel in challenges, there is no need to rely on stupid remotes to win."

Trunks gulps, "That's the thing, I'm not really saiya-jin…"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! You have my blood within you, and you can turn super saiya-jin."

"Yes, but you kicked my Mom and she's not a saiya-jin!"

"Well my ass! You're just only saying that you're nothing but a fucking coward!"

"I don't fucking care! I'm doing what's right!"

"Well let me ask! From where or whom did you get that remote from?!"

Trunks fidgeted and stammered.

"Come on! Spit it out!"

"#-#-#21…"

Vegeta threw Trunks to the floor.

"VEGETA! HE'S YOUR SON!" Bulma goes to help him back up.

"SO WHAT! I NEVER CONSIDERED HIM AS ONE INITIALLY! And even if so, he's not doing that good of a job making me want him! I mean, he creates plot holes, come on! Not to mention that he has gotten an off switch from the enemy and even pressed it! What's next?! You're making out with the ene…!"

Vegeta then saw Trunks' blush, his was wide open.

Bulma though spoke, "Sweetie, is it true? Are you at least in love with her?"

"Well I-I-I-I," his face went beet red, "I have no fucking idea what I'm even feeling!"

"Then I should also guess you gave #21 your jacket."

"Well.."

"Hey…"

Vegeta comes up to Trunks and grabs him by the shoulder, he smile while closing his eyes, "You know I'm proud of you kid, you made something of yourself right now, you know that…"

"But what did I do?"

Vegeta then moves his hand to just below Trunks' throat, then he scowled and spoke in a icy voice and rage, "You… just… made… yourself… the guy… that… I'm gonna **_kill_**!"

Before Trunks could react, Vegeta had thrusted him to the wall by the neck causing multiple items to fall down.

"ECCCHHH! ACCHHH! ACCHHH!" Trunks began to convulse.

"You are no son of mine! You should have never come back to this time!"

Tears started to stream down from Trunks' face.

Vegeta then punched him in the jaw-BWOK!

"This seems to be appropriate for you, come to the past to die like dog."

"VEGETA! NOOOOOOO!" Bulma tries to pull his hand off of Trunks.

"SHUT UP!"-PON!

Bulma was slapped to the floor, her mouth started to bleed.

In his own despair of death by his own supposed father's hand, Trunks just closed his eyes as his spit started to froth up.

That was until, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vegeta."

Vegeta knew that voice, there is an arm on his shoulder, he turns his head to the owner, "So, the idiot has finally woken up. Sorry Kakarrot but this is my business, go bug your own kid!"

"Still, I have Trunks to thank for my recovery, it is only fair that I save him in return."

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, would you like to know a way to get stronger quickly?"

Those words echoed through Vegeta's mind, "What…is it?"

"Let Trunks go, and I'll tell you…"

Vegeta grit his teeth, "FINE!"

Trunks' body clumped to the floor, Goku then checked his pulse, "I think he just needs some recovery breaths."

Laying Trunks' body straight on the floor Goku pinched Trunks' nose close and started performing respiratory CPR.

By Goku's 10th breath, Trunks gained consciousness, "Khh! Khh! Khkm!" he sat up, "Thanks; although when did you learn how to do that?"

"Popo taught me CPR incase if I had a kid myself. I originally found those lessons boring and meaningless since they had nothing to do with combat. But now I feel rather glad that I when through them."

"Oh, enough talk! How can I get stronger quickly?!"

"Meet us at the Temple to see for yourself…"

"Alright, just get him out of my sight! I don't want him to show his face to me again!"

Goku then lifts Trunks over his arm and walks out of the Lab, "Will do"

When the two reach the entrance, "Can you walk on your own Trunks?"

Trunks simply gets off of Goku and stands up.

"How can you can call him your father?"

"I guess that I just didn't really have any other father-figure to gravitate towards. There was Gohan but he was more of a big brother than anything."

"Trunks, Vegeta may be your father, but at this point, he isn't your daddy."

Trunks simply looked down upon those words.

"I may not be the best at giving advice outside of combat, but it isn't a bad idea to give some time to yourself to think things through."

Trunks took a deep breath, "You know, you might be right. I'll meet you at the Teeeee…"

Trunks suddenly facepalmed himself, "AH SHIT!"

"What is it?"

"I came here to ask Mom for the remote, now I have to ask instead for a plastic bag of the pieces for the remote."

Trunks started running back to the Lab.

"See you at the Temple Trunks!" Goku then put his fingers on his forehead-PFF!

West City Shopping District:

"Tu vois ! Have you brought the remote?"

Trunks just morosely holds up the bag of parts, "I had a bad day, sorry."

« Viens, » she outstretches her arms and gives Trunks a big hug, "There's nothing to be sorry about, nous tout devonz sales journées."

"Yeah, but everything is ruined."

"You know, I can fix the remote, but for a price though…"

"Gohan, right?"

« Ça y est! » she whispers into his ear, "Après ce que le père a fait, are you more willing to hand him over ?"

"No!" he pushes her back, "I would prefer to just be left alone about that."

"C'est favorable. You do need some time to process everything."

"Say, why are you wearing my jacket?"

"What?" she twirls around performs a couple of poses, "You don't think it looks sexy on me? Cause j'fai!" she grabs the upper sleeves, "The fabric feels so nice against my skin, almost like a denim hug, and this is a rather nice hue of blue, nice for the warmer seasons, goes good with this greem I have on, although I would loose the logo on it, it's kinda off-putting. Although is it actually your Mom's jacket? I seems to at least fits for me better than for you."

"Look, I just got that washed! I'd rather not get someone else's germs, okay? And can we not talk about Mom?!"

"Oh alright rabat-joie," she starts taking it off, "I also kept it on so no one can take it," she hands it back to Trunks who takes it.

"Can I ask, how do you have so much fashion knowledge? I thought you were just a researcher."

"Oh, can't you tell? I actually was a mannequin while working in the Red Ribbon Army."

"Oh…"

"Although Trunks," #21 giggles, "If you're really feeling dans les décharges, I'm more than happy to let you," she pulls down her dress to reveal her cleavage and closes one eye, "get some…"

"Um, um, I'm not sure…"

"Then how about I give you ce qu'il y a de mieux après?"

"What?"

She suddenly grabs his hand and practically dragged him to a dim alleyway.

"Now hold out you hand to me…"

Trunks did so, "What is it you want to give me?!"

#21 only giggled, Trunks saw that gleam in her eye again, "HOLD ON A MINUTE…!"

"Just hold out your hand," her hands had started going up her thighs and were now lifting the sides of her dress, from there she pulled down something that Trunks only saw when they came down to her knees and made him beet red.

"YOUR G-STRING!"

And it was true, her panties were a sheer lace black g-string with gold-plated rhinestone accents and floral embroidery, although below it was practically crotchless with a horizontal peek-a-boo strap with rhinestones, and that was the front. The back had a small decorative heart applique.

When she took it off, she just held it by the strap in her fingers. Trunks had now pulled his hand away.

"Allez!" she twirled it around her finger, "I normally make boys like you pay 800 Zeni for one fresh pair of my regular panties, but I'm giving _these_, which are one of my favorites, for free."

Trunks was about to retort 'no' but he thought for a moment to give his answer, "You know what, hand them over!"

She grabbed his hand « D'accord ! » and gave the g-string to him with he put in his pocket.

"I think I'll just get going…"

But as he was starting to leave, "I'd like to ask you something though…"

Trunks turned around, he was nervous at though words, "W-What?"

"Will you consent to be my servant?"

Trunks' brows only furrowed at those words, "GO…TO…HELL! Like I'm going to serve a bitch like you!"

"It seems you do not understand. I am offering you the opportunity to become MA esclave. To serve a lady such as myself is quite an honor, you know."

"I don't care! Even if I may like you, I still don't really trust you! I mean what is that you want with Gohan anyway! Turn him into a monster and use him as a weapon! I think that's you'll do to be to if I take your offer!" he placed his palms forward with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other, forming a diamond shape, "TAKE THIS AS MY ANSWER!"-ZOOOOO!

Trunks' Burning Attack was making a beeline for #21's head but just when is was 50 cm away from her, it just stopped and hovered in place.

"What?"

"You're funny you know, attacks like these are nothing to me, watch," she just gave the ki ball a gentle poke and it popped like a balloon, "Although, it is rude to suddenly attack an unarmed woman such as moi, after all there were several conditions I would provide for you if you just consented."

"Like what?!"

"I will treat you like a mother to her child, and if you behave well enough I'll treat you to my body, you can do whatever osé osé things to it without needing to be concerned about of ma bien-être. That sounds good doesn't it? You did like how my seins and cul felt right? Boys like you have to wait a long time before they can really get to do things outside of hugs to women..."

"You're giving such a shallow offer like that, no thanks!"

"Well, I was going to mention, I will help you in defeating the androids/cyborgs…"

"Huh?"

"I know a couple of facilities that can help you get what you need, and I can train you."

Trunks only squinted at her, "I don't think it may be needed, Goku just woke up and there is still the Chamber, and besides I don't think there is really any training that I can really get out from you…"

"And that's the whole basis of the problem. Should you really put your faith in a person who not only instead of trying to get rid of the threat immediately when you warned them just waited and trained around but also didn't take the medicine for what may cause them to die?"

"I mean, my Mom just wanted…"

"Oh, and how is doing all of this for your other mother any different from serving me? It isn't like I wouldn't treat you any less than her."

Trunks could only stutter at those questions.

"You have a brain, correct?! Utilise lo! What really does make the most logic to get rid of the threat? Relying on a sexy veteran researcher of the Red Ribbon Army who knows all of its inner workings and machinations or a bunch of sweaty dudes who don't know anything else besides budō? J'aime entendre ta réponse !"

A million things went through Trunks' mind as he was trying to reevaluate just why he was in the past again along with the current events that had just transpired leading up to here. It just was so much to take in.

« Par ici »

Trunks snapped back to reality to see #21 had handed him a rolled magazine of sorts, "Why are you handing me this?"

"You don't have to give your answer now, perhaps if we meet again you can give your answer by then. I understand that you have I lot on your mind and would prefer to just be left alone to process it; I think reading these though helps to turn off your mind and get through it. Although it is good to think about who you should really trust, I mean you have seen with Goku and Vegeta that saiyans are fallible. You may end up causing all of the problems in your timeline anyway whether you want to help or not. Tu verra."

She let go of the magazine Trunks unrolled it to see what it is, he suddenly got extremely embarrassed at what he had, "HEY! I don't want a porn mag biiii…"

Only to realize that he was talking to no one now.

"Better make sure Mom doesn't see this!" he thought.


	9. Chapter 363 Mother & Son

At the Temple's bottom:

"I DECLARE I GO IN NEXT!"

Everyone just turned around shocked, then Piccolo spoke, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! If I am to surpass the form of Super Saiyajin I have to go in there!"

Goku then spoke, "If you're this insistent to go in, we won't oppose you, but we still need to decide on a second person to go in…"

"OH COME ON! I CAN FUCKING TRAIN ON MY OWN IN THERE KAKAROT! I DON'T NEED ANY PARTNERS!"

"That's the mentality that I had when I tried using the Chamber, Mr. Popo offered to come in with me, and I paid the price for refusing."

"What?! You went crazy!? I've heard that shit before, IT'S NOT HAPPENING TO ME!"

"Well also, it would be more effective if someone were in there to constantly challenge you and gauge your strength. It's harder to do that if you only use yourself as an analog!"

Vegeta only looked at Goku in the eye and gritted his teeth, "GGRRR-RRR-RR, FINE! But don't expect me to train with them, and I won't go in with any humans!"

"THEN I'LL GO!"

Everyone turned to the voice's owner, it was Gohan, Chi-Chi simply came up to him and hugged him, "Gohan, I don't want end up burying you! Going in there is only going to confirm my fears! I mean you have Asperger's, and you're just three days from turning 10. From hearing about your Dad's experience if you don't die, you may end up in an institution for the rest of your life! And your studies Gohan, YOUR STUDIES! You don't wish to give that up right!"

"Mom, I'm not going to an institution, and also I fought Freeza on Namek, it can't be that much more dangerous. Although, that's not really why I want to go in," confused Chi-Chi let Gohan go and he then turned to the Namekian, "Mr. Piccolo, why does #21 want me?"

Flabbergasted Piccolo asked, "How did you know?!"

"I was up on the platform earlier, when I overheard you and Trunks talking. I only got 'she really wants Gohan' out of it although. I wanted to ask who 'she' was but you seemed to already have a lot on my mind so I decided to try brushing off. But I was there when we found the time machines and everyone was talking about Cell and this other cyborg, so I put two and two together."

"To answer your question Gohan, we honestly don't know."

To the side Chi-Chi was looking down, clenching her fists and trembling with anger, "So, they want by Baby huh?" she looked up, "In that case let me go in."

Vegeta flips the bird, "GO TO HELL! I said no humans!"

"You have a kid too you know, wouldn't you…?"

"LIKE FUCKS HE'S MY SON! As far as I know, he might as well be banging #21 right now over 'saving his future'?"

"Vegeta, that's what I'm worried about."

The Prince looked at Gohan in confusion, "If #21 is able to convince anyone who can potentially find me, like Trunks, it's game over. I mean, Trunks was acting rather anxious during these past three days, I know that she gave him the remote…"

"THAT PIECE OF JUNK! Destroyed…"

Everyone who wasn't Goku looked at Vegeta in shock, "YOU WHAT!"

"Well, is there any point in the Chamber if the cyborgs were deactivated?!"

Piccolo spoke, "Cell, #21, and #18 weren't deactivated…"

"Whatever, they're all activated now! So, the Chamber can be used."

"VEGETA!" Goku cried out, "We need to cooperate if we're going to handle this situation, and I think Gohan had more to say," he turned to Gohan, "right?"

Gohan looked down, "Well, when Ten and Kuririn were in the Chamber their ki couldn't be sensed. It's a gamble but I'm thinking that I should stay in there not only to get stronger but also to hide from #21."

"But you'll die!"

"Mom, I said I won't! And even if I do die, it'll get #21 off our backs!"

"I'm your Mother! I didn't spend all of my blood, sweat, and tears to raise my Baby to die!"

Kami spoke up over the argument, "Piccolo."

"What?"

"I cannot guarantee Gohan or Chi-Chi's safety, but I can make sure she doesn't get concerned about his studies."

"How?"

"On the door, twist the prism on the top right clockwise."

Piccolo just shrugged and walked up to the door to do so.

-THUD!

"Did you just transfer the Temple's Librarium?"

Chi-Chi was confused, "Goku, what do mean?"

"The Temple has a Librarium that can be moved from the Temple to inside the Chamber. In it there's practically all of the knowledge of the Earth which somehow gets constantly updating, not that I really paid to much mind to it though just saying."

There was only a long and uncomfortable silence, a now bored and annoyed Vegeta simply walked to the door, opened it wide, made a scowl whist flipping the finger to **everyone**, and slammed the door.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corporation:

"Trunks, I thought you were going to the Temple…"

"I just would like to avoid Dad for a bit."

"Really?" Bulma simply makes a condescending expression, "Then why did bring me panties?"

Some airport outside West City:

A familiar Auburnette is rubbing her cheek against a certain orange cloth with an insignia on it, "I have thrown the apple of discord, now it won't be too long until I have you now."

She proceeds to kiss it.

In a cave on some volcanic island near where Goku originally trained:

"AAAAHHH! Fuck! What happened!"

"LAPIS!"

Lazuli then gave her confounded brother a big hug.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh? Sis, when did we get all touchy feely?"

"I've just been so worried, I mean you and Lawn Sculpture just suddenly blacked out while driving and you didn't come to, and then traffic start the build up forcing me to carry you two away, and then I tried to find her got attacked while doing so!"

"Wait, WHAT! You tried to find that bitch! I thought you hated her!"

"Well I didn't know what else I could do! I mean you destroyed Dr. Gero you jerk!"

"Yeah but where did think she was going to be?! I mean she just up and left with no indicated of where she was!"

"Can't you just appreciate that your own sister is trying to look out for you! I mean I did not know what was going to happen!"

While the two continued to argue #16 was simply off to the side near the entrance in an infantile position looking morosely out the entrance. If he were organic then tear would be coming down his eyes.

Back at the Temple:

"Alright guys! I've come back with the gravity training suits Bulma made for us!"

"Please do remember Goku, before I can let Gohan train in there I need at least a quick tour…"

"I know, and if you say it's alright, we take turns going into the Chamber to stay with Gohan for each day. Although, you're not as strong as Kuririn when he went in, are you sure you wish to go in…?"

"YEESSS! GOHAN'S SAFETY COMES BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE!"

"Alright! Although I will need to at least warn you, nothing can really prepare you for first time in there."

Gohan and Chi-Chi gulped at those words.

"Would it feel better to close your eyes going in?"

Chi-Chi nodded and did so, Gohan followed to.

Goku then turned the door handle

-KRIIIII

And then walked back to hold Gohan and Chi-Chi's hands and slowly walked them into the chamber.

-TEKE

-TEKE

-TEKE

-TEEEE

"UUhhh!" Chi-Chi immediately fell to the floor and then tried to get at least on one knee.

"MOM!"

Goku though picked her up, "I did suggest I go in first."

"It's so hot! I can barely breath! My body feel much heavier than usual!"

Goku immediately walked her outside.

Chi-Chi took deep breaths of air.

Goku then turned toward the door, "Gohan! Are you alright in there?!"

"I'm fine Dad! It's just hard to walk let around move!"

"Chi-Chi, I can still go in there first. My body is more acclimated to the conditions so it would be a better option."

"No! Gohan is my blood, sweat, and tears! I have to be there to protect him! And if he can adapt to the chamber, then I'm sure I can too!"

"Well," Goku then lifts her up, "Upsy-daisy"

Chi-Chi giggles, "This reminds me of our wedding."

"Well there are beds in chamber, it might be better if I sit you down on one of them."

"Okay…"

Goku then walks back in with his wife in his arms, "Now on the left is the restroom, and on the right is the kitchen and pantry. The door next to the pantry leads to the librarium."

Goku then sat her down on the bed next to the pantry, "How does it feel?"

"I still feel heavy, but at least this bed is comfortable for my tush to sit on. Although I can't simply stay here all my time."

"That is true, I would recommend maybe training every now and then, that should help in acclimating to the conditions of having ¼ the air and 10 time the gravity just as you felt. Although maybe note that temperature can the temperature fluctuate between -40°C and 120°C."

"THE HOW MIGHT I COMFORTABLY SLEEP OR BATHE OR EVEN EAT IN HERE?!"

"Don't worry it mainly for out there in the chamber, in here the temperature fluctuations are more suppressed."

"Well, I think I'll just simply stay in this building; may need help moving around. Sweetie, you don't mind right?"

"WOW! IT'S SO BIG!"

Goku walked up to him, "It's supposed to be as big as the Earth itself. Better be careful, if you wander too far, you'll get lost and die out there…"

"But not before I do the deed!"

At the sound of his voice Goku and Gohan turned to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed with a grimace, "Well, well, well; I guess the bitch finally caved in."

The two didn't answer back.

"Don't think I've been slouching around in here! I've been training to at least get used to the conditions of this damned void, and you know I digress. You really should have someone with you in the chamber," he starts walking up to them, "Not because I'd get crazy, but punching air gets so fucking boring really quickly. Luckily for me," he looks down at Gohan and smiles, "you just brought me a proper punching bag."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY YOU BASTARD!"

Chi-Chi had by force of motherly will ran and lunged over to the three and held Gohan as tight as she could.

Vegeta just frowns, "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU?! You're just another weakling! What gives you the right to be with him?!"

"How can you not tell?! You never really love anyone or received love did you?"

"TSK! Humans! I really don't understand how they are so weak but yet have these emotions."

"Come on Mom," Gohan then helps her up and walks back to the bed.

Meanwhile Goku goes to the table, "This container has the Hoi poi capsules for suits, extra food, and some of the clothes from home," he puts it down on there along with a full brown bag, "I made another stop on the way here, the bag contains I 66 Senzu. I should help if any trouble comes up, I really don't trust Vegeta in his mind considering he tried to choke Trunks and wants to use Gohan as a punching bag."

Goku then walks over to the door and look over, "Well, good luck you two and see you in a year. If anything happens outside, I'll be sure to try and come in and alert you."

Goku then outside slowly closes the door which automatically locks on him.

"You didn't tell them, did you?"

"I just didn't wish to worry them Piccolo; I mean Chi-Chi is already rather stressed out as she is."

"Well it still stands to reason that if any more than two people in the chamber, the door will lock itself for a full year on the inside. And if there are more than two people and some of them have been in the chamber before; the lock time lengthens with each person who has been in there before."

"Will you just relax Piccolo, Kami actually told me there is a secret method to open the door from the outside if it's locked."

"What secret method?"

Kami spoke, "Think of it as like a mix between a lock combination and a puzzle. It's very complicated to explain, Goku even tried it when he was younger and failed."

"Gotcha."

"So, are we sure we can't do anything but simply evacuate as many people as possibly when needed?"

"Well, Cell as of now has absorbed half of humanity, it might beyond our power now. I'm afraid all we can do given the circumstance is hide Gohan as best as we can and see if #21 handles this."

"You know Piccolo; when I teleported to her and tried to feel her ki more carefully, something felt off about her. Like she seemed rather human but at the same time she didn't. And unlike with Cell, it seemed all of her ki was her own and not some mish-mosh of ours."

"Hmm… Could you get a feel of how powerful she is?"

"Not exactly, again she felt rather off. And I don't know about you, but if anyone of us tries to fight her, they better be prepared for a possible freak show."

"Well, that's the thing, we don't know that much about her. When I saw her defeat Cell, she didn't even seem to be trying to fight. But don't let looks or actions deceive you, a monster is still a monster, and with Cell's current power; it's better if they just destroyed each other."

"You know, according to Kami, he saw a pink person in genie clothes, she definitely did not fit the description."

"Cell said it needed to transform into its perfect form, could she transform too?"

"I don't know. Hey, Trunks hasn't come back yet but has talked to #21 too right? Maybe I can figure out more about her from him…"

Goku then put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Somewhere near where Mt. Frypan used to be:

"Lazuli! Just where are we going?!"

"Back to the lab! Or at least what could be left of it!"

"Well what good will come out of going there?!"

"Like I fucking know! All I can possibly put together, considering only she could've built another remote, is that she is treating us like we're her toys or something!"

#16 though was behind both of them, still looking very sad, and then he halted in the air.

The two stopped too, "WHAO! Lawn Sculpture! Why did you stop all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

#16 only looks down to the side, "It's nothing"

"STOP LYING! You've been down in the dumps since you found those power levels! There really has to be something wrong."

#16 just didn't answer.

"Ugh!" #18 groaned, "You know what, it's not like we're in a rush or whatever, let's maybe stay in that nearby desert town for the night. If Lawn Sculpture doesn't perk up or say whatever's bugging him, I say we ditch him. It's not like he's interested in anything else besides killing Goku, and beside I really gotta get something that is not this dumb cowgirl outfit."

"Alright."

The cyborgs and android then head down only to notice how there are enormous mushrooms everywhere.

"What the fuck?! Is this some sort of freak show!"

Lapis then notices a banner, "Welcome to Fungus Town."

"Whatever! I'm getting new clothes!" Lazuli then ran off.

"Come on big boy," Lapis grabs #16's hand, "Let's go find someplace to crash."

As the two walked on they pass by a couple of tourists on beach chairs sunbathing, most of them were women and were in bathing suits. Although there was one in particular. A fair skin aubernette with very large boobs, she her hands behind her head and was wearing a white sling bikini that revealed she had moles on her body: on her left breast, one below the right side of her lip, one around her upper chest, one on her right thigh, and one on her left butt cheek. She was also wearing a large sunhat that covered most of her face except for a smile on her face.

She appeared to be watching the two from afar who took no notice of her.

Meanwhile for Lazuli, "Is this all you have?" she just was looking herself in mirror with disgust.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't really sell modern clothing."

"Well, at least this Arabian outfit isn't that cowgirl outfit."

"The next store over may have what you want."

"Hmm, is that so…"

She started to walk out, "WAIT! Aren't you going to pay?!"

"Those clothes I took off, consider that your payment!"

By nightfall:

"You sure took your time."

"Bro, I had to look in eight stores for this and extort one of them. This is basically a hodgepodge of what I could find."

"Well, at least it looks good on you Sis."

Indeed this time she had on the blue Arabian mini vest along with a white short-sleeve undershirt with a pearl necklace, dark teal jeans with a golden chain, a brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and black flats with orange socks.

"I'm just glad to be out of that previous outfit. Anyway, who's sorry ass did you make to give us this place."

Lapis only shrugged, "He said he was moving out since it hasn't been the same since 17 years ago, he gave it for free since it was kind of a dump and leaked when it rained."

"What…ever!"

#18 then just collapsed herself on the bed.

"You seem to have Jugsy on your mind lately…"

"Yeah…so?"

"Nothing, it's just that since we were turned off it's been al you've thought about."

"Well duh… We're in this mess because of her, although I kinda wonder if we can find something about her that we can use to our advantage."

"And what if we don't?"

"I don't know," suddenly Lazuli had an idea, "Hey, #16, do you know anything about her?"

"Who's 'her'?"

"That assistant of Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero was part of the engineering division of the Red Ribbon Army and had multiple assistants."

"She had aubern hair and spoke French."

#16 then started to make some computer noises and then an error sound, "ACCESS DENIED! Level 5 key code or permission required!"

#18 sat up, "WHAT!"

"We don't have time for any silly protocols or code or any of that shit! The Red Ribbon Army is defunct now Lawn Sculpture, why even try keeping a secret."

"I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Do you or do you not want to get ditched in this dustbowl?"

#16 only looked down to himself.

"Well, this is enough excitement for one day, I get the bed Lapis."

By morning the three started walking, "Welp, that wasn't so bad, at least we weren't turned off."

"Yeah, but where do we go now? It's not like there's that much of the lab left, and I have no idea how we can find anything about her."

#16 then stopped.

"Yo, you've been stopping a lot lately. Are you sure you're not malfunctioning or anything? Because we will totally dit…"-BAK!

Someone bumped into #18.

"HEY! WHAT WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING GO…!" she suddenly recognized who bumped into her.

The long auburn was a practical give away.

"Hey Sis, what is…!" #17 recognized her too and #16 just turned around with a blank expression on his face.

"Bonjour là," she turned around, this time along with the sunhat from yesterday she wore a pink sweater dress that hung by her shoulders and heeled sandals, "I've expected you to be here."

#17 gritted his teeth, "WHAT DO YOU WANT JUGS?!"

"Lapis, I thought I told you not to refer me by that, il est très grossière."

"Well that's what you are! And don't tell me who's gross you hypocrite!"

"Well, I am your superior…"

"Whatever! We actually got some big guns right here!" he turned to #16, "Go on Lawn Scupture, sick her!"

However, nothing happened, Lapis got confused.

"Hey, I get…her! Is there a like a proper command because I'll say it," he clear his throat, "Android #16 attack big boobie bitch!"

"I can't…"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

The auburnette walks up to #16 and reaches up to his face, "Go on, tell them…"

#16 then said anxiously, "She's… my… Mommy…"


	10. Chapter 364 The truth of 21

Chapter 364, The truth of #21

Lapis and Lazuli are flying in the air following #16 and #21.

"Hey! Lawn Sculpture! Just where are we going?!"

"Hey! Lapis! How would you like it if someone called you that?!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!"

"It's alright Mommy, he doesn't mean any harm by it. As to answer your question I don't exactly know either."

1 hour ago

The two cyborgs were in silence, they didn't know how to respond to the piece of information they were just given.

But then Lazuli broke the silence, "What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck? You? _YOU?!_ You're that bitch's son?! You've gotta be punking us right?!"

"I do know want you mean by 'punking' but I truly am a creation of the person in front of you, I'm truly called RR4648T1600RS, lab assistant and security guard before I was put in my capsule."

"Bon comme toujours, although weren't you suppose to come to me it ever you feel my energy? Pourquoi ne fais pas oui?"

"I figured that RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS were trying to avoid you, I thought that they would follow if I suddenly went to find you."

"Good answer, but it feels like you're only telling un demi-vérité. Is there another reason why you tried to avoid your own mother? Hmm?"

#16 just simply looked away shaking.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

#21 looked to Lapis with dismay.

"He didn't do anything wrong while he was with us! So why are you grilling him?!"

"He's my son, and don't think you're tiré d'affaire. You two have stolen property of the Red Ribbon Army. And also, he has unfortunately disobeyed his directive."

"Mom, the only directive that have been given is to kill Son Goku."

"That is your cover directive given by Dr. Gero, I'm talking about your premier directive. The one you've been given since I first programmed your circuitry. Poursuivs! I know that you know it…"

#16 only looked down at him mother nervously, unsure of what would happen if you said anything, and she was giving him an intense glare that went through him. He made his choice.

"Obey…Mommy…no matter what…"

« Bravo, te rappelés ! »

"Hey! We don't have time for your game bitch! What's your deal!"

"Ma affaire? Why I was minding myself when I bumped into you. Not like I really was exactly trying to bother you. Although, merci beaucoup pour le retour de biens de Armée de Ruban Rouge ! »

"COULD YOU PLEASE SPEAK ENGLISH! FUCK! You're only confusing us and the readers!"

"Bro, the original creator is Japanese, so shouldn't we speak Japanese?!"

"Yeah well are supposed to be Caucasian?! I have no fucking idea?! And could he properly choose our fucking hair colors properly already! I mean he couldn't choose between silver and blonde for your hair and I think I was once blonde myself! JUST WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Eh-hem," they turn to #21, "Our current writer thinks that I'm a better antagonist what the original author decided. And he just wishes to clean up the mess that he left behind through doing that."

Lapis and Lazuli just stood there confused.

"You seem to be confounded by all this sudden information. If you wish to know then follow me," she turned to #16, "As for you, follow this order, do not try to interfere unless I order so."

« Oui Maman. »

Current time:

The four were flying in a rather remote desert area flying in a direct not known to the cyborgs.

"Hey! Jugs!"

"Hmmn?"

"Just what did Lawn Sculpture mean by 'obey you no matter what'?"

"Just that, always obey moi. That includes most importantly not attacking moi, always come to moi if separated, and execute orders from only moi with no question!"

"Just when will you stop with the French?!"

"I'm the antagonist so I can speak whatever I want?"

"And throw off everyone…"

"Well, we're practically at our destination now, regardes!"

The four came up upon a short craggy mountain with large characters of "千錘百煉" written on the front side, the top had a ledge leading to an opening indicating a hollow interior.

They landed on the balcony.

"Now, will you stay out here and keep watch?"

« Oui Maman. »

« Bon ! » she took her sandals off, "I'll just now glisses dans quelque chose mieux."

She turns to Lapis and winks along with mischievously sticking her tongue out.

The two curious follow her in.

The inside appeared rather simplistic with a large round table in the center, behind it appeared to be a blue old French dresser, toward the right was a bed, toward the left was a refrigerator, next to it was a cupboard full of sweets, next to the dresser was a desk table that was covered in porn mags and sex toys, right next the refrigerator was a sink and then stove of sorts, and next to the bed was a pole that seem to lead to a room underneath, and floor was littered with multiple articles of clothing.

As for #21 herself, she took off her sunhat and then slipped off her jumper, she was braless, and it revealed her extremely curvaceous, now well-tanned, body. You could see her breasts from behind her back. Although she did wear rainbow colored panties.

The two blushed upon seeing that as she grabbed from the top of the fridge a black crop top that said 'La Salope Forte!' and put it on.

She then opened the fridge, "Want something to drink? I've got Vin de La Pépie Muscadet!"

"Uh… No thanks…"

"Then how about thé?"

"No…"

"Crème glacée Lapis? Don't you like that?"

"WE'RE NOT TAKING ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

"Hmph, well then," she brings out a glass and a wine bottle and closes the fridge with her butt, "I guess I'm drinking on my own then," she says while she pours, "wish to sit down at least?"

The two did so while #21 sips her wine.

Lazuli speaks, "So I'm just confused, how is #16 your son?"

"Well we need to talk about moi first. You see, I've been Gero's head assistant of the Red Ribbon engineering branch ever since I was a little girl, at the time I didn't immediately know how things would work out. Although he saw the greatness in me when I was able to fix RR4648P800RS, and I was able to work up the ranks rather quickly. Although when the Red Ribbon Army was raided by whom you call Goku he became obsessed with revenge and dedicated his future creations to killing him. Although that soon came to fault with about every single android failing the testing phase and needed to be scrapped. With no other choice on what to do he decided to try making cyborgs instead but he needed a test subject. That was when I decided to volunteer, I was then designated RR4649P1600RS or #16…"

"WAIT! Then why is he out there also called #16?"

"You see #16 more refers to the project number than exactly the serial number. And I think it's more appropriate to say I was the 16th project done while he is the 16th android made. I'm currently though the 21st project. And during the time of making #9 to #15, I took parts of the scrapped androids and used them to build a pet project I was working on to help Dr. Gero feel better."

"Pet Project?"

"The one that you see on the balcony."

"Well, what's so special about him?"

#21 stopped sipping her wine, she then put her glass down and crossed her hands and leaned her face against them and sighed sadly, "Gero and I had a son together…"

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

"You can't be serious?"

"But I am, I really did not expect it though but I decided to go through with it anyway. It's just that unfortunately he died during the raid, but I thought that if I could create an android that had the image and memories our son, it could convince Gero to stop his obsession of killing Goku."

"And…"

Her fingers tightened, "He… instead… wanted me… to destroy him! Claiming that our son could never be replaced. I ended up in a big argument with him that lasted hours, all I was able to convince him to do was to allow Android #16 to act as a security guard so he didn't need to see him."

"So how did #16 get in his holding container?"

"When I left, I pretty much let Gero do what he wanted with him."

"And how are you the 21st cyborg now?"

« Révélé l'intrigue »

"What?"

"Spoilers!"

"I thought agreed to no mindfucking!"

"You did, I did not…"

"Could somebody pass the bottle? This is too weird for me…"

#21 happily gave the bottle to Lazuli who then took a very large swig.

-GLUG!

-GLUG!

-GLUG!

-TAP!

"Uuuuh, HICCUP!"

"You know, I get the feeling that you didn't simply bring us here simply to tell your backstory, did you?"

"En effet, I see that you're starting to put it together. You see, I have an offre for you two."

"Sorry, bitch but no offers."

"Oh, but it is an offer that I'm sure you'll really like, although it falls upon this question. Would you like to be turned back into humans?"

There was a glint of shock and curiosity came into their eyes as it seemed too good to be true.

However, "Didn't the Blowhard say that it was impossible to go back?"

-Surp.

"He said that, not moi. I conducted the research a while ago and below us is a laboratoire where I can perform the operation."

They almost squealed upon those words but then, "You're not doing this for free, ARE YOU BITCH?!"

She sighed, "You know when I found you two, you wanted to become stronger quickly."

"That was to keep our turf, and you said it was a super serum! Instead you doped us and made us go through horrible and torturous experiments to get what we are! Are you into BDSM? Because those experiments felt like that!"

"Well, the method of creating cyborgs was not perfected to be efficient."

"That's not the fucking point! And anyway, what do want from us?"

#21 smiled devilishly, "Gohan, I want you to bring him to me."

The two cyborgs were confused for a moment, but then Lazuli only groaned and took another swig, and Lapis rolled his eyes.

"No thanks bitch! We're not simply going on a wild goose chase to get the brat of the Blowhard's target to turn back!"

"Well then, vous choisissez vos morts !"

"What?"

"By refusing my proposal you've only got a couple of outcomes. One, as like with Piccolo before, Goku or one of his friends will quickly get stronger and destroy you, two, which might be my favorite, become my new accessoires érotiques, or three, get eaten."

"Get eaten? What the fuck do you mean?"

"Been listening to the radio? There is a heap of biomass, made of the same material as the fighters you encountered earlier, that's been going around the world getting stronger to kill me and then achieve its Corps Complet by eating the two of you. And as of right now he has taken out half of the human population just for that purpose."

"You've just gotta be shitting us bitch…"

"J'ai bien peur que non, I actually encountered it myself. Not that I had to worry to much at the time, although it has gotten stronger to where it might actually give me some trou…"

"Maman! There's something out in the desert, should I go and destroy it?"

#21 made a demonic smirk, "Let me look first…"

She grabbed her almost empty wine glass and walked out to the balcony.

Down below a distance away on an elevated rock, a creature stood. A green bug-like creature that had speckles all over its body with an orange orifice-like mouth, its face resembled that of the remote tracking device.

"D'accord, looks like it found me."

#17 ran out to see too, "What… the fuck… is THAT… weird looking thing?"

"The heap of biomass I was talking about," she turned to #16, "Stay here, Momma's got some trash to take out, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Might want to change into something proper first, I shouldn't confront it with my seins unsecured. There's also this special vin I've been saving, now seems like the right time for drinking it."

She starts walking in, and soon comes out with a new glass of wine wearing a yellow sweater that exposed her shoulders and a bra, a tight magenta skirt, and black sheer tights.

At the bottom of the Temple:

"So, does this go here?"

"No!" Mr. Popo exclaimed, "Mr. Popo showed you how to put the Kami no Daikagimusubime together, don't you remember."

"Sorry, my memory is kind of foggy. It's been a long time since I tried this, puzzles aren't my strong suit."

Piccolo spoke, "Weren't you going to talk to Trunks about #21?"

"Well I talked to Trunks and then Bulma and this might take a while, and I decided why not surprise Chi-Chi and Gohan by unlocking the Chamber for them and getting them out. I just didn't anticipate on just how hard it was, guess I should've not refused Kami's offer to succeed him after all."

Piccolo when into deep thought at those words, "I may need to tell them soon, perhaps it would be best when at least the Chamber gets unlocked."

On the platform:

"WHAT POWER!" exclaimed Tenshinhan, "It surpasses Frieza's dozens of times of over!"

"Yeah," Kuririn agreed, "And it belongs to Cell. So this is what absorbing half the population does."

Back in the desert:

#21 took a sip, "So, you've decided to face me again?"

Cell then jumped down from the rock-TP!

"Heh," Cell then clenched his fists and started to power up, "HYAAAAAAAHH!"

-HWAH!

A large portion of the rock Cell was standing on had exploded and crumbled away. There were still pieces falling.

-KLATA!

-KLATA!

-KLATA!

Cell's own aura was golden with the appearance of wailing souls.

#21 meanwhile was smirking, "Ça alors ! Is this what ingesting half of humanity has brought you?"

"Oh but I wasn't simply doing just that. You see, your lecture on how I 'was a collage of cells that just couldn't think past its programing', it gave me an epiphany. One that told me I didn't need to just follow my programming to achieve perfection. I actually did some, let's say, experimentation with the cells in me."

She took enough sip, « Oh ! Alors, t'as arriver dire merci. »

"I'd rather you not speak that tongue and confuse the readers! And what should I thank you for?! Although," Cell chuckles, "You did in a way give me my name, I could thank you for that. Although there is something else gave me on that day, some of your own cells!"

"And how is that of any importance?"

"We're the same… AREN'T WE!"

On the ledge Lapis and Lazuli looked on in shock and confusion.

"How the fuck are they the same!? THEY DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

#21 was scowling at those words, "Tell me. What make you think you and I are the same?"

"I only needed to put the pieces together, while I waited for my stinger to grow back, I actually started to feel euphoric and energized! And then my power started to grow and my body started to grow and contort. I was in utter confusion since Gero's computer told me that should only happen when I absorbed either #17 or #18, but yet it was happening to me anyway."

"Oh, but how are you still in this form?"

"I vomited and then my body soon reverted afterwards but I realized though why you were so strong despite your appearance, you have a base similar to the cyborgs but you seem to also have Saiyajin and Freeza but how did you regenerate your leg? I didn't feel any Namekian in you."

She smiled, "Réponds à me-ce. Was there something else in what you absorbed from me?"

"Actually, there was something, I really have no idea what it was though. I think that's what caused me to vomit, my cells simply disagreed with yours and couldn't process it. Although the vomits itself was a weird pink goo. I couldn't identify what it was made of."

"And that's really where the similarités start to end. You may think we're the same type of cyborg or android but in reality we're levels apart."

"Levels apart? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"As I said before you are a collage of cells, all of the cells in my body are my own! The ADN in my body is my own, I just only added on to it what I needed from the cell samples I already had on me. Although if you wonder what that other thing was, let's say I came upon a weird géode that was un casse-couilles to open. But when I did, its contents were, comme tu mets le, a weird ball of pink goo held by the crystals inside. Although, I was curious about its properties and well, et on connaît la suite."

"It didn't occur to me that there were other races that could regenerate so well. Especially compared to myself."

"True but you still have a weakness despite your regenerative ability."

"Weakness, what do you mean? I did make sure to contract the end of my tail into me so that won't happen this time."

"Your noyau, if that is destroyed there is no coming back. Where do you keep it, in your head? Wonder what would happen if someone blew your top half off?"

"What about you though?"

"That's one of the perks of using that something over Namekian ADN, I don't need a core to keep going, and also, why go through all the trouble of collecting the cyborgs to become perfect when you could be 'perfect' in your initial form?" she stuck her tongue out at Cell.

This infuriates the bug creature, "ENOUGH TALK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!"

Cell took up a stance and #21 chuckled, "Well then," she drops the wine glass, "I'll give you a free shot."

At those words Cell lunged at the auburnette was had her arms out to the side. They aimed a punch to her face, and it connects-BOK!

It has caused #21 to move back a step and her head was turned, and then she spoke, "Not bad, I'm more than sure you could take out Lapis, Lazuli, most of the Dragon Team, and probably #16. I might need to put some effort into this. Although," she turned her head back to Cell, "is that the best you can do?"

Before Cell could attack again-BOK!

#21 suddenly punches the bio-android away her, Cell stops though, "So that's how it's going to be, well then get a load of this…"

Cell raises their hand to the air and a large amount of ki starts forming into three disks above.

"Oh, is this what you mean by experimentation?"

"Now I'm starting to worry," #21 thought.

"TRIPLE KIENZAN!"


	11. Chapter 365 21 vs Cell

Chapter 365, #21 vs Cell

The three disks once thrown quickly approach to #21's body only for them to pass through an afterimage, Cell though unfazed gestures their fingers making the disks go circling him in a 30 m diameter.

"Wahahahaha! Let me guess, you can't regenerate from amputation, can you? It doesn't matter how powerful you are, all I need to do is try to get you off guard."

"You might want to take those words back!"

Confused Cell looks around for the voice.

"ICI!"

But before Cell could look up.

-BISHI!

A Death Beam came down in that instant, Cell narrowly dodge it with an impalement on his upper arm which he held, but he got an image of where his opponent was and had one of the kienzan fly up to her. Only for that to be another afterimage!

"Where are you!?"

He suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. Cell quickly turns around to punch only for the Auburnette to grab his arm and slam his body to the desert ground.

But then another kienzan came at her body to which she jumped over leaving Cell to disappear above to charge his own attack, "MAKANKŌSAPPŌ!"

She returned by firing her own Death Beam which collided with Cell's beam.

For a moment the beams seemed evenly matched until the makankōsappō started to push down, Cell started to chuckle at this, but then #21 smirked and put more power into her beam causing suddenly pushing up Cell's beam.

But Cell made a gesture with his fingers and makes the final kienzan come at #21.

Shocked to see this she tries to move herself out of the way however.

-BWAK!

The kienzan cut off half of her forearm and it falls to the ground.

Blood starts spurting out of the stump of #21's arm.

"HA! Next time it will be your head!"

#21 just scowls, "On the topic at hand you're right that I can't regrow from amputations but," she telekinetically picks her severed arm up to her hand, "But reattaching is a different story," she takes the clothing on it off and places it back on the stump of her arm. Immediately it reattaches with the Auburnette wiggling her fingers just to check, "See, il est comme neuf."

"Don't think I'm done yet!" he gestures his hand again, and a kienzan comes in to try to finish the job, but…

-KKIIIII

#21 had caught it with her bare hand.

Up on the mountain balcony, "Holy shit! That thing is doing all those dangerous attacks and she's just doing dances around it!"

"You should be lucky that it's not you Bro!"

Down below:

"A valiant effort I would say, but if you think you can win through tours de salon like just now, you are sorely mistaken."

-KISH !

She crushes the kienzan.

"Tours de salon?!"

"Parlor tricks!"

"Really then?" Cell crosses his arms in and then starts to shaking, "KHHHH-!"

-BOOM!

His golden aura then envelops him in an intensity far stronger than seen before as the ground began to shake. Soon multiple veins popped up on Cell's face and chest and throbbed violently, and his eyes got more redness in them.

"Sis, what is it doing?"

Lazuli only gulped.

"HYARRRRRRRRR…!"

GG…GG…!

His body started to throb and pulsate as if it were about to explode. It only got faster and faster.

GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG-GG!

And then…

-DOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Lapis and Lazuli were in pure shock and horror, in an instant Cell had grown to be over 15x his original height.

Cell just looked down at #21 and sneered.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! What do you think now?! Is this a parlor trick?! I have Piccolo and the other saiyajin to thank! I'm also a hell of a lot stronger than before! I bet if were to fight a saiyajin that were at the level of my base I would easily smack them in this form like they were a fly whether they are super saiyajin or not!"

"HEY!" #21 says through a bullhorn, "THIS COLLAGE OF CELLS LEARNED A TRICK! ANYONE WANT TO COME AND SEE IT?!"

Cell suddenly was angered at these words and raised his tail, "DIIEE!"

He swung his tail at great speed making #21 jump up, Cell then threw punch which she also dodged.

-BAM!

-BAM!

-BAM!

Cell started to stomp the ground below creating massive craters in order to catch the Auburnette, but also to no avail. And then Cell's mouth starts to glow blue and steam, a ball of plasma forms in his mouth, and then.

-BOOM!

A beam fires right at her however #21 pushes it with her bare palm and redirects it at Cell who swipes it back. They continued back and forth in a tennis like fashion until Cell afterimaged away from the beam and slammed his tail onto #21 who just caught with one hand didn't let go.

"HEY! YOU LET GO!"

The female android didn't listen, "Oh but so far I'm only wondering if I should make this my new play thing or not?"

"SHUT UP!"

Cell then lifted his tail up lifting #21 with it, he attempts to shake her off only to see she has straddled her tail.

"YEE-HAW! WOO-HOO! BUCK HARDER!"

"Oh, you think this is fun?!"

-BAAM!

Cell then slammed his tail in an attempt to squash #21, but when he did, he couldn't feel her on his tail.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

« ICI ! »

Cell turned to see #21 sitting on his shoulder giggling.

-PAAAKK!

He slaps his shoulder only to not feel her. He suddenly feels her straddling his thigh.

-PAAAK!

It continued on, it almost appeared as if a large man was trying to swat a fly only for that fly to land on a different spot on his body.

Cell was slapping his arms, tail, legs, sides, back, forehead, and crotch!

At the Temple:

"Just what is going on?!"

"I don't quite know Goku, is this even a fight anymore or just some sort of playtime for her?!"

"You know, Cell growing really reminded me of when we last fought. Although, this time you practically could laugh at what's going on!"

"Say Goku, what the progress on the Kami no Daikagimusubime?"

"He's not even half-way done!" Mr. Popo exclaimed holding it, "And he should really get back to work, this sacred puzzle will fall apart if left idle for a minute!"

"Sorry! I just felt Cell's power and I wanted to see what was going! I get back to work!"

Back at the desert:

-BISHI!

A Death Beam was fired through Cell's thigh!

"RAAAAHHH!"

"This is getting boring, why not pain dance for me!"

She continues on firing a continuous barrage of death beams that Cell tried to dodge.

But it only amounted to him getting scraped all over his body at rate faster than his regeneration could handle.

When she stopped, purple blood was flowing and oozing out, it was streaming over Cell's body drenching it wetting the ground below!

And all the while female cyborg smiled with glee at this sight.

Cell though felt totally humiliated! He had already faced embarrassment before when #21 ripped the end of his tail off, he has since then tried to prepare to confront her again. The green android was breathing and groaning in pain.

"Dammit!"

As he healed, he recalled what has happened so far, but all that could make sense is that even though he tried to prepare, #21 could only think of him as a plaything for her sadism.

"Dammit!"

The magnum opus of Dr. Gero, it was supposed to attain perfection but was getting in the way of that perfection was this somehow normal and weak appearing woman.

"Dammit!"

All of his time gestating and growing in the laboratory, hijacking the time machine and spending 3 more years going through the stages of his life cycle all over again, and it was amounting to nothing.

"Dammit!"

Dr. Gero's computer only gave Cell one simple instruction, ABSORB #17 AND #18 AT ALL COST! Nothing about any other Androids/Cyborgs that might get in his way. This was getting cheated on! Not only was she stronger, but she was similar to him.

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"Dammit!"

"DAMMIT!"

"DAMN IT ALL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

Cell raised his fists to the sky and slammed them to the ground shaking the Earth below.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD! BUT I'M NOT EVEN DONE YET!"

"Oh really, what can you do?"

Cell held his fist out, "This isn't the limit of my own strength," an enormous amount of ki gathered in Cell's fist, and when he opened it a large ball of energy the size of Cell's face was hovering in his hand.

#21 though laughed at this, "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! A ball?! Are we playing volley? I sure would love to play!"

"This isn't for you!" Cell said in anger, "You made me do this!"

"What's he doing?" Lazuli asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good," Lapis replied.

He threw the ball to the sky and when it gained enough altitude it became a large sphere that reflected the light of the sun to Cell.

In that moment Cell's body started to throb, he groaned and breathed as if in pain.

Then his body started to change, his teeth grew into full fangs, his mouth lengthened to full on snout, his voice got deeper, spine spikes were appearing along his back and tail, a club also grew at the end of his tail, his eyes lost their pupils and turned to a dark shade of magenta, the off shooting sections of his head lengthened into full on horns, his wings changed position to be shoulder pads, and golden hair was growing around the places where there wasn't any green exoskeleton, his hands and feet became more claw like, and his body just grew bigger and bigger while still throbbing and making an awful crackling noise while visceral fluids came gushing out.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWRRRRR!"

At the Temple:

"What the…! Cell's power is growing again!"

"That isn't a concern right now Goku, get back to the puzzle!"

On the platform:

"I don't believe this! Why does that thing even want attain a Perfect form when he already has this power?!"

"I don't know, but considering how big he's getting, I don't think my kienzans or any ki of our attacks are going to do anything!"

"At this rate he may even get taller than Karintō!"

At Capsule Corp.:

Trunks stood on the top of the building looking on in horror, along the horizon he saw an outline what could only be called an abomination.

"Holy shit!"

He looks down at his hand.

"I caused this, if only I were stronger, then…"

Back at the mountain:

Lapis and Lazuli could only look at the abomination with in shock with their mouths wide open.

Infront of them was a humongous green spotted leg that was as wide as a skyscraper was tall, it seemed to go up for miles with no sign of the pelvic region in sight.

"THAT THING WANTS TO EAT US?!"

Lapis gulped, "FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT!"

He bolted into the air and just flew away as far as he could.

"Wait for meee!"

His sister followed in suit.

#16 though stood where he was, just only letting his eyes follow in the direction the cyborgs were going. He could try to go with them, knowing that abomination could easily crush him, but he knew his directive, and there was no disobeying it as he was to be loyal to his mother to the end.

As for #21 she was just barely infront of the abomination between his legs looking up at it and smiling.

"I dare say, Abomination seems more of an appropriate name for you than just simply Cell. That is really what you are after all, and the writer has already used it four times already."

No answer.

#21 then started to slowly applaud, "Bravo! Bravo! You've resorted to making yourself uglier than you already are! But I really can't help but be enamored this time. If this is also an outcome of your experiments then you've basically outdid all of the saiyajin."

Still no answer.

"I'm not sure if you can hear me from down here or not, but the fact still remains that you have to defeat me if you want to get the cyborgs."

There was no answer but a pair of large angry magenta eyes appeared from above.

Then Abomination lifted one of its feet up over #21 and stomped down hard on her.

-BAAAAAMMMM!

-GOUDOUGOUDOUGOUDOUGOUDOUGOUDOUGOUDOUGOUDOU!

At West City:

"WHAOAOAOAAOAOAOAAOAOAAOAAOAOAAOA!"

Trunks had to go up into the air, a large earthquake had suddenly come over to his location, and his was obvious where it was coming from.

Then a sudden thought came over him, "Mom!"

At the top of Karintō:

"Whoa! Aren't we going to topple over?!"

"Heh!" Karin exclaimed, "Heaven's stone can't yield to mere earthquakes."

Back at West City:

Trunks rushed into the building to Bulma's room and banged on the door.

"Mom! Mom! Are you okay?!"

"The door's open," she said from behind, "I'm just underneath the bed! And I have your baby self with me!"

Trunks pushed the open button and rushed in and lifted the bed up.

"Mom!"

Bulma was flabbergasted at her Son's panic, "I'm okay honey! There's no need to get into fit!"

"Mom, listen to me! We have to evacuate all of West City right now?!"

"What are you talking about?! Earthquakes in West City aren't that uncommon! And besides it was simply just this big one!"

"THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE!"

A look of horror and shock came across Bulma's face, "What?!"

"I don't have time to explain! The evacuation ship works in this timeline, right?! Get the mayor on line so he can make the order!"

"Let me get to the com-system!"

She walks over to the wall by the door carrying baby Trunks with her.

After pressing the central phone number an answer comes in, "Bulma, is there something wrong? If it's about the earthquake then…"

"Dad, we have an Evac ASAP situation!"

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Brief sounded confused.

Trunks spoke up, "Where are you?!"

"The top floor, why ask?"

"Just open all of the windows! You'll see what caused the earthquake!"

"Alright my grandson, but really I don't see the reason to be too worried," some machines started whirring, "I and the whole of Capsule Corp. have invested a lot of effort to earthquake-proofing West City and have made several inventions for that reason, so really there shouldn't be anything to wor-… MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Back at the desert:

Down at the foot of the Abomination, there was an enormous crater, that stomp caused large sandstorm that when up to its ankle covering the surrounding area below.

However, the foot had not reached the ground exactly.

« Quelqu'un avait hâte de tuer moi ! »

Down below #21 was holding up the Abomination's foot by her elbows and forearms, her clothes and face are covered in soot.

« Bon, putain ! Je suppose je devoir partir en haut de ! »

Crouching down a little she pushes the foot up making it go 5 meters above her.

Just as the foot was about to come back down, she quickly flew out of the way and up to the Abomination's face.

It was something of awe and terror, in size a person would look like a mere grain of sand compared to it, the Abomination's head sported a large mane of golden hair, the two off shooting sections had become like bull horns, its mouth was a long snout, and its magenta eyes could only tell who sees them one thing it was feeling, pure rage. And that rage was directed towards a certain person.

#21 took a bullhorn out of her "Bon, bon, I guess it was presumptuous to assume anything from looking at your legs. You basically make other ōzaru piss themselves!"

There was no answer at first, just a loud growling.

And then the Abomination snapped its massive jaws at the Auburnette who moved out of the way.

« Eh bien ! Que joueur tu es ! »

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

It was a roar that shook the air and would have burst the eardrums of normal humans within close range.

Suddenly a large hand came in to swat #21, but she matched it with her punch.

Then another hand came from the other side with was responded by a kick.

Then another from above that she blocked, and then a punch which was matched by her.

This exchanged continued on until, "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

The Abomination started to slowly lift itself up.

"Oh, you're going to fly? Well in that case, let's see if you can keep up. I'll start slow but I'll pick up the pace."

At West City:

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWHHHHIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

"THIS IS YOUR IMMEDIATE EVACUATION ALARM! IF YOU HEAR THIS IT MEANS WE ARE IN AN IMINENT STATE OF EMERGENCY AND MUST HEAD THE EVACUATION SHUTTLE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! HEAD TO THE EVACUATION SHUTTLE AND PREPARE FOR LAUNCH! LAUNCHING WILL OCCUR IN FIVE MINUTES! THIS IS YOUR IMMEDIATE EVACUATION ALARM! IF YOU HEAR THIS IT MEANS WE-"

"My golly Dr. Briefs! Just what in tarnation is this world coming too?!"

"Believe me Mr. Mayor, I have no clue either!"

"Well at least we have you to thank for this shuttle, we've evacuated at least 99% of the city, let's just only hope we can fit the rest of them."

Down at one of the entrance points:

"Single file please, don't panic! We will be safe in the shuttle!"

"Man," Trunks thought, "getting everyone on board while making sure no one panics is exhausting."

"RAAAAAAAWRU!"

"What was that?!"

Trunks turned towards the direction of the Abomination, only to see in horror that it was starting to fly.

"HEAD TO THE EVACUATION SHUTTLE AND PREPARE FOR LAUNCH! LAUNCHING WILL OCCUR IN ONE MINUTE!"

"Trunks! Head inside now! The shuttle is about to take off!"

"No…"

…

"Huh?"

"It may not be right choice, but I can't just hightail it on a rocket and hide!" he looks down to his hand, "I came here on duty to fix the future, and to restore my Master's honor. I'm only distaining it if I run away," he turns to his mother, "I'll stay here on Earth and see what I can do, maybe I'll turn in the Chamber of Spirit and Time."

Tears started to form around Bulma's eyes, she starts walking towards him, "Oh, T-T-T-TRUNKS!"

She gives him a lunging bearhug and cries into his shoulder, "Stay safe okay?"

"I will…"

"LAUNCHING WILL OCCUR IN 20 SECONDS!"

Bulma kisses her son on the cheek and runs into the shuttle.

Trunks though starts to fly out of the vicinity of the launch.

The shuttle begins to rumble.

TEN!

NINE!

EIGHT!

SEVEN!

SIX!

FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

TWO!

At the Temple:

"And there she goes!"

"Yamucha, just how long is that shuttle going to stay in space?"

"Kinda depends, a week, a month, a year? There's no telling how long it will take since Cell has now turned into some sort of kaiju that is far beyond our powers!"

"It's not coming over here is it?"

"So far, it's following the ki of #21."


	12. Chapter 366, The Chamber Reopens

Chapter 366, The Chamber Reopens

At the North Kai Planet:

North Kaiō-sama was pacing anxiously back and forth whist observing the battle.

"What do I do? What do I do? Even if the Earth survives this clash, either one of them could doom us all! I'm more worried about the woman though, I'm not sure if she knows it but that 'someone else' within her is actually one of the most destructive beings in the universe, she shouldn't be using that power!"

Kaiō-sama thought for a moment, "I can't directly go down there, I'm basically a pancake if I do! I should call someone more capable for the job!"

He begins to think more intently, "How about, one of the other Kai's champions? Bah! What am I thinking?! She's far beyond the power of any of them! And besides, I'd rather not incur the wrath of West Kaiō if he gets a Paikūhan Pancake back! How about, Beerus-sama!...NOPE! Nope nope nope nope no! That's way too extreme! And I'd be risking my own planet getting shrunk again! How about, Dai Kaiōshin-sama? Actually, no. He hasn't taken any of my calls for a long time now!"

He paces more and the stops to sigh, "What am I doing? This whole mess was caused by time travel, there's really only one person who can fix it. I'm just only hoping that she answers unlike her husband."

Back on Earth:

The chase was on.

#21 had led the Abomination high into the clouds and was flying at massively hypersonic speeds and getting faster.

The beast behind her though was starting to gain up to her and causing massive sonic booms in its wake.

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

The Abomination suddenly disappeared from behind leaving an afterimage, in that moment of confusion for #21 and then the club of its tail swung at her.

-BOOKK!

#21 was sent hurling for several kilometers, but when she stopped an enormous mouth beam came up to her.

-BLAM!

She blocked it with her hands, although the beam was starting to burn them.

Although the beam soon dissipated, #21 looked at the burned skin of her hands, in annoyance.

« Merde ! » she thought while her skin healed, « Tu veux à détériorer mi sensualité de mi-corps ! »

Flying through the clouds she came to the place where she was clubbed by the tail.

Yet again that tail came but this time she dodged and followed to where the tailed attached itself.

A giant comes down to crush #21, but she evades it still going up, another hand comes, and then another, and another!

She soon though had gotten to where the tail connected to the main body.

More hands and now also the tail were attacking her, which she punched and kicked away.

She though, getting annoyed punched the base of the tail with all her might, "RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

The Abomination screamed in agony as she had created a large indent in its body.

As the indent started to heal itself #21 noticed something, "In this form you've sacrificed a lot of your regenerative ability for immense strength. I wonder."

She suddenly flew around to the Abomination's face and gestured it to attack.

The Abomination started to charge up a mouth beam, but #21 was also charging up her own attack.

From around her body a ki of pink light was being gathered into her palm and formed a bright pink energy sphere. When it became big enough, she lunged at the Abomination's mouth!

It was then met with its mouth beam, the two push against each other for a moment until there was a quick pink flash in #21's aura. In that flash though #21's ball of ki overpowered the Ambination's beam, making it explode in its mouth!

-BAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The smoke of the explosion enveloped the Abomination's head.

But when it started to clear, #21 was impress with the results.

The entirely of the Abomination's face had been blown off, its jaw was dislocated and hanging loose, its teeth were also blown off, a large hole had appeared along the side of its face, and a large amount of blood was gushing and oozing out.

#21 laughed sadistically at this, she starts talking in a baby voice, "Ooohh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que Maman se cognes tu trop violent ?! You've been very naughty! Maman's gonna make sure you learn your lesson!"

#21 then started to slowly hover to the Abomination's mouth, still in a daze from that explosion but feeling her bloodlust, it attempted to back away but she just when faster, it attempted to swat at her but missed.

"No use!" she licked her lips, "You've gotten me too tingly to stop now!"

She was already at the end of the mouth when she finished her sentence. She started walking inwards to the back of the mouth.

The Abomination tried raising its tongue to stop her, but she only used it to slide down more.

When she reached the edge of the tongue, she took a swan dive down the Abomination's throat!

For the moment nothing happened, the Abomination's face soon healed back to normal, but that was when it started to happen.

-BAM!

Suddenly its chest was forcibly lurched forward!

-BAM!

The same thing happened but backward!

-BAM!

-BAM!

Side to side this time!

And it did not stop!

Soon the Abomination was coughing up massive amounts of purple blood, the damage from its lungs made it exhausted and hold on to its chest.

Although…

-BAKOOM!

"RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"

It reeled and roared in pain, it felt what seemed like an explosion in its gut, then…

-BAKOOM!

Another in its upper torso.

"KUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Abomination coughed up even more blood than before.

And then it started getting lurched around but this time all around its torso.

The Abomination's abdomen soon began to bloat as if liquid was filling it up.

Then when it all stopped, it felt as if a knife was cutting its abdomen out.

Only that horror was actually true as a tiny pink Energy Blade was doing just that!

When it retracted though the cutting was **pushed** out! Causing the Abomination's internal organs to spill out!

It was like a waterfall of pure gore!

And when it started to slow down, a #21 covered in blood stepped out.

She wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater and crossed her arms, « ça fut mi préféré petit laine! »

Ignoring her words, the Abomination held its stomach while bending and groaning in pain.

"I may take a couple of hours to wash the blood out, but you'll revert to your normal form, since it will take too much energy to replace all of those internal organs."

The Abomination in pain and rage only attempted to grab #21, but its efforts were in vain.

She went up the top of the Abomination's head and slammed her fists down on it, this sent the Abomination back to Earth at breakneck speeds.

It wasn't long before the Abomination's body impacted the Earth.

-DAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The impact was like a giant meteor crashing down, it shook the Earth for a period of time and created a 70 m tall cloud of rock, sand, and dust around what a 16 km crater.

At the Temple:

"Cell's ki just plummeted! Is it over?!"

"I'm not sure, I still feel that he's still alive, but just barely. That form of his must have severely exhausted him! From what I can tell this battle if it hasn't ended now, it about end soon enough."

Piccolo just paused for a moment, "Although we must not ignore the effects that it had over the Earth, especially considering the Dragon Balls are inert without a kami. Hurricanes and tsunami are attacking the coasts, oceans have been upturned, tornadoes are wreaking havoc, there have been several worldwide earthquakes, and people are in total disarray! West City was lucky to have that rocket to evacuate to, everyone else was on their own."

"I'm sure once we have the new kami in place everything will be fixed up! Perhaps Goku can go to New Namek and…"

"NO!"

"Piccolo?"

"Goku must not recruit a new kami from New Namek!"

"But why, Kami-sama was a Namekian too, and they know how to manage Dragon Balls."

Piccolo shook nervously at Kuririn's suspicions, he wondered if he should say Gohan is the new kami or not.

"It is okay."

"Huh?"

"Just maybe do not quite say who it is yet?"

"Hello?"

"Kami has already chosen a successor."

"What?! You're kidding…!"

"I am not, he says that he has chosen a successor among one of us!"

Kuririn though for a moment, "A kami among one of us, could it be Goku then? I mean he did refuse the offer, but that doesn't mean Kami has any reservations for asking again."

Back at the crater:

#21 sat right on the edge looking down upon her prey!

It was a large green, insect-like creature with a giant hole in its abdomen, it laid in a Yamucha position in a large puddle of its own blood. Although its body still twitched, trying to move.

"Well, are going to get up again to play? Or will you stay down and let your life end here? I already have humiliation you far beyond return, and I don't think you may ever become 'perfect' since they know they threat you pose."

The creature didn't respond, however something was happening to its exoskeleton.

It appeared to harden up and solidify along with getting glossier as if a casing was enveloping it, the creature moved into a more infantile position.

When the envelopment was complete it remained still for 5 minutes, then a cracking noise started at around the head.

The covering soon split open from the top and the creature, now fully healed burst out, with a moist exoskeleton that was starting to harden.

It slowly attempted to stand up, but was feeling the effects of exhaustion and shaking.

"Molting, quite the primitive way of healing or growing."

The creature continued to try and stand up.

#21 starts slowly walking up to it, "I can almost laugh right now, just moments ago you were spouting about attaining perfecting and how you were going to eat me along with RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS, but now look at you! You have no strength, you have no name, you have no way to get the cyborgs, you have no way to get away quickly, you have no dignity, you have nothing! What was that 'powers unimaginable' you were sputtering on about? I definitely don't see it here! It seems as if that computer you mentioned was all bark and no bite! It shouldn't have conceived you in the first place!"

The creature became enraged at these words, it finally had the proper will the stand up, but…

-BISHI!

A Death Beam goes through its chest causing it to fall on its bottom, the creature coughs up blood.

#21 only chuckles, « Restes à sa place ! »

-BISHI!

-BISHI!

-BISHI!

Even more Death Beams pierce through the creature's chest causing even more blood to come out.

#21 simply continued getting closer, the creature tried to get away but…

-MOOOSH!

She had her hand shoved up its chest, it grabbed on to something, something important.

-MAASH!

-DOKKUN!

-DOKKUN!

-DOKKUN!

In her hand was the still beating heart of the creature, dripping and spurting with blood. It barely could be hold in her hand.

#21 held it to her face and took a large bite out of it.

"You know why you lost?" she continues eating, "It's simple really, you tried to touch the sun, but were incinerated. After all, children can not truly beat their parents, especially parents who know the ins and outs of how they work."

The creature's body, due to its heart getting removed, was spluttering blood as it couldn't hold itself up anymore.

Out of energy, the creature slumped to the ground, only breathing.

#21 stomped on the creature's tail, « Ne obtiens pas des idées. »

She then walked up to the creature's head, kicked it to its side, and stepped on it.

"You say you're Dr. Gero's own masterpiece, look at you now. I think I know just the reason why he abandoned you in the laboratory, because he knew you were just another reject awaiting to get scrapped," she starts driving her foot in to crush the creature's head, "I think this is a fitting end to you, qu'en penses-tu ? Getting destroyed at the hands of one of your creators! Consider this your requiem, even if it's shabby one at best."

She continues crushing the creature's head until a gasping voice came out, "Wha…Wha…"

"Oh, you wish to say something?"

"What…about…you?"

« Mhmhmhmhmhmhmhm WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Moi ? Moi tu dis ? Bon, pourquoi donc demander ? Je suis juste un surveillent. »

At those words, the creature simply gave up completely to despair and closed its eyes.

-KNNCH!

Its head was crushed leaving nothing but bloody purple pulp and crushed exoskull.

"Just to make sure."

#21 then rummaged through the pulp and pick out a singular piece of it only five millimeters in diameter.

She placed in in her palm and squeezed it in a fist she also applied her ki around it.

She when she opened her palm, a bonbon dur à plusieurs couches had taken its place.

"Now you will never come back," she stuffs the bonbon in her cleavage.

"Well now, that was gross. Guess I better go back to the mountain for a bath at least."

She then starts to fly back to the mountain, and she gets back, she still sees #16 still awaiting her.

« Je suis reviens ! »

#16 was surprised, "Maman, are you alright, you've been gone for quite a while and the cyborgs left."

"Oh, blood never hurt anyone! But since you mentioned them could you maybe bring them back to be please? You still can track them, correct?"

"Yes Maman."

#16 then following his order flew off into the distance.

#21 in the meanwhile went into the mountain and slid down the pole to what looked like a laundry room, there stripped down to her dentelle lingerie and while throwing her other clothes into the washing machine, she started mixing a concoction into the washing machine that would wash the blood out.

"Maman, I've brought RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS back!"

"I'll be up in a minute!" she turned the washing machine on and walks back to the pole, there she starts going up pole dancer style."

She waves to the two cyborgs, "Bonjour là!"

They just simply glare at #21, while she gets a glass of wine.

"Que? I send my son out to find and bring you here, and you just only came back to glare at moi?"

"What your deal bitch? We could have been okay if you had just simply ignored us!"

She sips, "But the story would get too boring, and besides you would still would be cyborgs, don't have any interest in turning back to human again?"

"Not over a wild goose chase! Look, it's great and all that you trashed that thing that wanted to eat us and all, but we still don't trust you!"

"Oh, but I'm in such a bonne humeur right now! I'm even thinking of giving you another option to convince me if you really want your bodies back."

"You're shitting…"

"Oh, but I'm not, and it doesn't involve any wild goose chases."

"Well, what is it?"

She sipped her wine and giggled, "You two like fighting, right?"

"Hey if it's about fighting you, then no! That thing could've eaten our pancake bodies for breakfast and you just trashed it!"

"Ooh, but you will not be fighting me…"

Lapis and Lazuli both just looked at #21 confused for a moment.

"Say Lapis what was that order you tried to give earlier? I think it was something of 'RR4648T1600RS, attack RR4649T1700RS and RR4649T1800RS'!"

"As you wish Maman!"

#16 then turned his eyes to the two cyborgs and slowly walked towards them.

"Lawn Sculpture?"

He didn't answer.

"Hey, um this is joke right? Just a joke! You really are going to fight us, right?!"

"I've been given my order; I have to execute it!"

"Dude! Why are taking orders from her?! She's a bitch, and she's only using you!"

#16 just stopped for a moment, and looked inward. After all they were his friends, or at least didn't mistreat him, but he was also in the presence of none other than his own mother, and it was his directive to obey her no matter what order she give him, and if he were to fall out of her favor who would accept him then? Lapis and Lazuli after all were going to ditch him.

He made his decision, "I am sorry, whether or not Maman is a bad person does not exclude the fact that she is still that, I am built to obey her every order, that is all. I am sorry for all the trouble that the Red Ribbon Army has caused you."

"Bro! There's no reasoning with them! Let's just book it out of here!"

The two then bolt out of the mountain however when the were 8 m away from the balcony, #16 was already in front of them.

"You will not leave!"

"AH SHIT!"

Back at the Temple:

"And DONE!" Goku smiled in satisfaction, "That sure did take awhile! Hopefully I won't need to reassemble it again!"

"Good, now give the Kami no Daikagimusubime to Mr. Popo to open the door."

"Alright then!"

Goku starts to pick it up, "Be delicate! Even if you completed it, it could still fall apart at any moment."

Goku, taking those words into consideration, soften his grip and picked up the sacred puzzle and held it like an infant and gave it to Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo then brought it over to the door and gently pushed the middle tile in and inserted the puzzle.

"Will it open now?"

"Not yet, Mr. Popo still needs to tinker with it more to open the lock."

…

"Don't distract Mr. Popo."

Up on the Platform:

"Piccolo…"

"What is it Kami?"

"It is about my succession."

Piccolo froze for a moment, questioning what could be important.

"I see that you have much on your mind about that. Well, I hope I can answer most of your questions. You see, when I was over looking your battle with the cyborgs, I was considering to declaring Gohan as my successor early."

"Wait, what does that mean exactly?"

"You see, when a kami succeeds the previous kami, during the process, under normal circumstances, the predecessor will willingly give up their essence to their successor which increases their strength multiple fold."

Piccolo was in shock, "LIKE NAMEKIAN FUSION?!"

"Similar to that in regard, although like I said, becoming a kami is a process, and these are not normal circumstances, are they. I think the reason why I still persist in your mind while Nail has dissolved is simply because you are not my successor."

"Wait, what are you getting at?"

Kami chuckles, "The chamber is about to reopen, and I am only stagnant water. It may be time to kick start my successor's transformation into the new kami. It will be a long and arduous journey after that to train both his mind and body to officially taken on the role."

"But you don't have your body."

"I am more than certain that your body would be good enough."

"If you're saying that, then I think it may be about time to at least alert Goku and Chi-Chi about this."

"Agreed."

Down below the platform:

-CLICK!

Mr. Popo smiled, "And done!"

He then grabs the handle and opens the door

-CREEEEEAAKKK!

"You may go in now."

"Thanks."

Goku quietly walks into the chamber as to not ruin the surprise. Although…

-JAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He hears nothing but a faucet running in the kitchen, "Must be Chi-Chi washing the dishes," Goku thought, "Might as well surprise her."

He tip-toes to the doorway, "Now how does that move that couples do work again?" Goku thought, "I think I'm supposed to stealthily get behind Chi-Chi and grab her around the abdomen. Although I'm not sure how it's supposed to make her happy, I definitely don't wanna get grabbed when I fight!"

He takes a quick peak into the kitchen, only to see that it was not Chi-Chi who was washing the dishes but, "GOHAN?!"


End file.
